Midgar Forces One
by Beretta 92FS
Summary: Whipe the slate clean of Meteor, Final Fantasy Seven has a new plot. AVALANCHE terrorists attempt to free their captured leaders by seizing President Rufus's private jet along with the crew and friends.
1. The Opening Titles Shiz

MIDGAR FORCES ONE  
  
A Final Fantasy VII Fanfic and a blatant rip-off of Air Force One  
  
By David Cochrane  
  
Dedicated to Eve, who without her encouragement and help,  
  
I likely wouldn't have been bothered to finish the whole story.  
  
Note to the reader:  
  
This is of course, a total break away from the standard FF7 storyline. As you may or may not already know, the tables have been turned. Shinra are the good guys, and AVALANCHE is bad. If you are the person who does not appreciate this, don't read this fanfic. For everyone else who approves of this, you're in for a treat. And here we go… 


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
IT WAS MIDNIGHT, although not that it really mattered in the slums of Midgar. The whole place was dark and dreary without added lighting, which almost never did a proper job anyway. The entire city of Midgar was like a pizza. It was divided into eight sections, or Sectors. They were all covered with a plate, blotting out the sun. The center of the plate was graced with a 100-story building, sporting the Shinra Inc. logo, which was the headquarters of not only the head of the power company of the small planet, but the President of the place also.  
  
The Sector 7 slums were particularly quiet…something was not right. The local bums were not present. The lights that usually were left on during the night had shorted out without cause or reason. Everything was quiet…too quiet.  
  
Several armoured cars suddenly drove into the general area of a business in the Sector 7 slums…a tavern entitled Tifa's Seventh Heaven. Several troops poured out of the end of the vans, and into the darkness within the area. But the blackout was planned – these troops were on a manhunt, and they needed every advantage they could get. They all turned on their night-vision goggles in unison. The troops then surrounded the building, guarding four potential exits. All they needed was the code word, and they would advance…  
  
A man was sitting in his office, within the Shinra Tower, watching the whole thing while smiling. He was a man, dressed well and looked deadly at the same time…black turtleneck, white suit, white trench coat, and a double-barrelled shotgun stuffed in a belt. His blond-reddish hair all gelled up to perfection. Finally, his moment had come. He was going to apprehend the leader of the terrorist group AVALANCHE, and finally bring him to righteous Shinra justice. He smiled, as he picked up a beverage, and took a sip. He then leaned over, and pushed a button on an intercom. He spoke only one word…"Commence!" He then jumped back, and into his chair. His gaze turned to the video screen, his eyes gleaming…  
  
The troops all nodded in unison upon hearing the order. Several troops began distributing battering rams, while several unarmed men made their way around, and started to place several explosives, set to a five-minute timer. One man spoke into his com "Demo's set…lets begin the party!"  
  
By now, the rams had made their way to the men at the doors. They gripped them with all their might, and pushed them towards the doors. The doors fell back and landed on the door with ease. The troops swarmed into the building, while snoozing guards had been alerted to an intruder presence. The fight had begun.  
  
Men on the opposing side went down, caught way off guard, as one regiment made their way up a flight of stairs, and into a well-furnished building. Two troops produced nooses, and went to work. They ran straight to the bed, and therefore woke the snoozing couple. A woman and a man, both exhausted, looked to see their worst fears confirmed – they were being taken prisoner. The troops quickly ensnared the two, and proceeded down the stairs quickly, the perimeter secure.  
  
They burst out of the building and into the darkness. They quickly attempted to pile the two hostages in a squad car, while the rest piled into the armoured cars. But their escape quickly became compromised, as two armed men flew out of a nearby building, one with a .357 magnum, the other with a gattling gun. They open fired on the troops, and managed to eliminate quite a few, but it was to no use. The sirens were wailing, and their leaders were being escorted out of the area…they cursed out loudly, you could hear them vowing revenge for this tragedy. The driver of the squad car spoke into his CB radio, just as the explosives detonated, reducing the tavern to scrap. He spoke the words…"Black and white to head cat – package is wrapped and ready to go!"  
  
The man back in the office smiled. His plan was a success. Finally, his world would be safe, or so he hoped. With the leaders in their custody, it was a matter of time before the group AVALANCHE would dissolve into thin air… 


	3. Part One: The Stage is Set

MIDGAR FORCES ONE: PART ONE  
  
THE ROOM WAS FILLED WITH PEOPLE, flashbulbs going off like crazy. This was the Shinra press room, a week after the events in the slums. There was a man speaking at a podium, and the same man from the office was sitting next to him. He looked to the speaker, thoughts racing through his mind as what to say. He loved giving speeches, but he always did what his late father would do – improvisation. He looked at the audience…nearly every reporter from every paper was there. The Midgar Daily, Newsweek, any paper that was in the business was there. He smiled, his moment in the spotlight. He looked at the speaker…"Oh boy…" he thought…"It's almost time…"  
  
The speaker's voice turned to one of joy, as he turned to the man…"And now, ladies and gentlemen…I give you our friend, our maker of peace, the President of Shinra Inc!"  
  
The audience went wild after that phrase. More flashbulbs went off, more than before. A steady chant of "Rufus! Rufus!" was echoed throughout the room, as the man walked to the podium, his face never loosing its smile. He started to speak…  
  
"At long last, we can have peace!" Right after that sentence, the audience went wild again, but Rufus motioned for them to be silent…"Now, my friends…" He looked in the audience…he nodded to his Vice President, a blonde woman in a red dress, his Chief of Staff, a large man with a black beard, and then to his Advisor, a man who looked like Colonel Sanders…"Various members of the esteemed international press…and my people… six days, two hours, and three?" he thought for a moment…"Make that four, minutes ago, members of Midgar's finest, SOLDIER, apprehended the two heads of the most dangerous group…named…er…ROCKFALL?..You must excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I can't be bothered to remember the names of those who do not believe in peace" The audience enjoyed a good laugh, at AVALANCHE's expense…. "Anyway, I am making the trial, of one Cloud Strife, and Tifa Lockheart-Strife, open to the public. You ALL deserve to see peace in the making, from the people of the slums, to the people of the high society. All, who wish to come, may do so at various Depots we will arrange in the coming weeks…and one more thing…"  
  
The VP, advisor, and CoS all looked at each other…"What does he mean, 'One more thing?'" ran through their minds…"I hereby tonight, with all of you as my witnesses, vow to change our policy. Never again, will we allow political sanctions, to deter us from what we know to be morally right…to the remnants of AVALANCHE, and anyone who may give them safe haven…Your time is running out…Now it's your turn to be terrorised. We will never negotiate!"  
  
The crowd cheered, continuing the "Rufus" chant from before, as the President walked off stage. The three soon rushed towards him, as Rufus watched them approach…the blonde woman spoke first…  
  
"Do you know what the hell you just committed us to?"  
  
  
  
"Relax Scarlet, I know EXACTLY what I committed us to…now the three of you…Palmer" he nodded to the Colonel look-alike…"Heideggar…" he looked to the large man…"You two will accompany me to our destination. I shall reveal the arrangements, later…and Scarlet?".. He turned to the blonde…"I need to have you stay, I'm sure you'd love where we're going, but I need you to gather support for my plan. Cappesh?"  
  
She nodded, and turned away. The three men then started towards an elevator, and made their way underground, then took a subway to the outskirts of Midgar…  
  
  
  
YOUR TYPICAL MILITARY AIRPORT. Armed personal everywhere. Various police and military vehicles litter the area. Both commercial and military airplanes are taking off at random. And then there's the Midgar Forces One. A private commercial/military hybrid aircraft, solely for transport of the President and his Cabinet/Allies. The title:"MIDGAR FORCES ONE" graces the top of the aircraft, in large bold letters. The private lot is littered with Triple-S Agents (Shinra-Security-Service), armed to the teeth with various SOLDER-Issue submachine guns and assault rifles. Metal detector and thumbprint scanners are positioned near the mail entrance to the plane.  
  
Various people were going through the scanner terminal, as the Deputy Press Secretary looked on. She was awaiting her appointment with a news- crew for the MBC, who wished to interview the President about his thoughts regarding the capture of the terrorist leaders. "Where are they? I'm freezing my butt off here!"  
  
Then her people arrived. Six people carrying bags containing various TV equipment walked up to the thumbprint/metal detector terminal. A Triple- S agent greeted them.  
  
"Welcome to Midgar Forces One. Please present your equipment for inspection."  
  
The apparent leader of the group, a longhaired man, who wore what looked like a medical cast on his left arm, protested. "We were just inspected at the gates."  
  
The agent nodded…"Sir, this plane carries the President of Shinra Inc- "  
  
The leader interrupted…"Terribly sorry. Guys, hand 'em our stuff"  
  
The group handed their bags to various agents, as the longhaired man placed his thumb on the print scanner. He watched as the computer next to him produced the "Please Wait" sign. He looked somewhat worried, then smiled when he saw what the computer produced for an answer. "Harrison Serra, on-the-spot-reporter for the TV Station MBS. He then looked in awe at the craft he would be boarding, and moved up to allow his colleagues to do the same.  
  
The Deputy Press Secretary stood in front of the leader, as his associates eventually joined them one by one with their gear, officially cleared. She shook the hand of the leader.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sheera Highwind, Deputy Press Secretary. I'll be takin' y'all in from here!" She approached the stairwell to the MF1…"Now the Prez's on a very tight schedule so here's the stiff - You'll get ten minutes to interview the President, and twenty with the crew? Sound good?"  
  
The leader nodded, as they all passed her on the way in. She examined the facial features of them all…a large black muscular man…a young girl…another girl with unusually long hair…the long haired man…a large man…he looked at the man last in line for a moment…she thought in her mind…"Cid?".. She thought that the man had looked like her estranged husband, who had disappeared a week ago…she shrugged off the thought…"Nah, couldn't be him…"  
  
*****  
  
THE PRESIDENTIAL MOTORCADE made its way through traffic. One limo graced with the Shinra Logo, the rest all SOLDIER MP cruisers. They were about five minutes away from their destination.  
  
Inside the limo, Rufus was discussing various items with his CoS and his Advisor. The CoS was talking on a cell phone, and Rufus and Palmer were simply listening, not speaking.  
  
"Look, the President is ready to take Congress on, he's not gonna kiss their ass for every vote! Let him let the voters down, and stand on their record. Alright, I'll call you from the plane…Yeah, I'll tell him." Heideggar hung up, and put away the phone.  
  
Rufus spoke to Heideggar…"What'd they say about the speech?"  
  
"Your speech is leading the news. They're already calling it the 'Be Afraid' speech."  
  
Palmer threw Rufus a concerned look…"Sir, with all due respect, the next time you want to make a major policy change, you might want to discuss it with your National Security Advisor first"  
  
Rufus looked at Palmer, no expression present…"We did discuss it Sanders."  
  
Palmer looked at Rufus, insulted…"We discussed it in private, which is where I thought it would remain…"  
  
Rufus continued…"Well, now it's public. Now it's policy." He paused for a moment for a dramatic effect…"Get behind it…"  
  
Palmer continued his protest…"The allies are going to be upset they weren't consulted about this"  
  
"Might come back to bite us in the ass in November…" Palmer added  
  
"It's the right thing to do…and you know it…" Rufus finished the discussion topic.  
  
And the motorcade continued towards the airport…  
  
*****  
  
"BEYOND THIS CABIN IS THE SECURITY SERVICE" Sheera was giving the TV crew a tour of the plane before the President arrived. "Don't ever try coming past here without an escort, or you're going to be very sorry."  
  
Harrison looked at one of the agents. He greeted him, then turned back to Sheera. "Thanks for the warning."  
  
Sheera chuckled at that, then leaded them into the aisle heading towards the cockpit. "A lot of the plane's features are classified, but I can tell you that the plane is bullet-resistant, and can even survive"…she turned around to look at the group, who by now, had all reached the stairwell. No one went up it…"the magnetic pulse, of a nuclear blast."  
  
"I'm not sure that's very comforting…" he chuckled.  
  
Sheera laughed for a moment…he looked to the man she thought was her husband. He was not looking at her…maybe…na…but…she shrugged off the thought, and turned to the stairwell. "And there's the cockpit. With the most advanced communications center on the face of the planet." She led the group towards a Triple-S agent who was walking towards them…"We could run the whole city from here…or even a war if we had too…" she looked to the man…"What is it Reeve?"  
  
Reeve answered, looking to the crew. He nodded. "The President is arriving. Everyone should take his or her seats…" he looked to the leader…"Right away"  
  
*****  
  
  
  
THE PRESIDENT WAS BOARDING THE PLANE only a minute after Reeve had sent everyone to their seats. He was making his way to the plane, both reporters and female's flashbulbs capturing every move the President made. He turned around, just as he was to enter the plane, and waved to the crowd. He then turned and boarded the plane. He was greeted with a file folder from a woman and a hello from the pilots.  
  
"Welcome aboard Mr.President."  
  
"Hey Dan. Change of plan…Let's fly to Costa Del Sol…"  
  
They all enjoyed a brief chuckle.  
  
"No, seriously. Let's go to Costa Del Sol. To hell with Bone Village"  
  
The pilots nodded and headed up to the cockpit to make the change of plans.  
  
Rufus turned to the secretary of the first lady. He found it odd, that they would consider his own girlfriend the first lady. He shrugged off the thought. "Tape the Chocobo races like I asked?"  
  
He nodded. "It was a real squeaker sir"  
  
Rufus took the file and fwapped the man on his bald spot. "Don't brief me about that!" He spoke in a playful voice. "Where's Elena?" he asked her secretary.  
  
  
  
"She got held up in traffic, she'll be here momentarily"  
  
He looked to the lady who handed him the folder. He signed what was inside. "What was that I just signed?"  
  
She replied…"Oh, it's nothing important"  
  
Rufus nodded and walked over to his office. He walked behind the desk and picked up one of the phones, which was connected to the cockpit. "Could you put the races on now?" His TV turned on, displaying the Chocobo races as he hung up. He watched the show intently, as Palmer walked in.  
  
"Sir" he started. "The Major has a few military items to report…"  
  
Rufus turned to him to reply."Gather all the guys in the press room, We'll start when I arrive."  
  
Palmer nodded and walked off to follow his instruction.  
  
*****  
  
ANOTHER MOTORCADE, nowhere near as large as the first, but still as important, arrived on the runway. They parked near the terminal, as the chauffeur walked out and over to the passenger side. A blonde woman with medium length hair, wearing a rather dark blue female armani suit stepped out. Still being greeted by flashbulbs, she made her way to the stairway, swaying her hips to drive the men wild. She headed up the stairs, and was greeted by Reeve.  
  
"Where's Rufus?" She asked him, a bit of joy in her voice.  
  
Reeve pointed to Rufus' office. "He's in there watching the Chocobo races."  
  
The girl made her way to his office, and stepped in. Rufus was relaxing in a recliner, drinking a beer straight from the bottle. She walked over to him, as he got out of his chair. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I stopped by a store and bought a few things, after hearing about our 'Change of Destination'".  
  
Rufus nodded…"Did'ya hear my speech?"  
  
Elena responded, not very optimistic. "Yeah."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Gonna get yourself re-elected eh?"  
  
Rufus smiled…"That's what I keep telling them…" his hand creeped down her back, and arrived on her rear. He placed his hand on one of her cheeks, fondling it slightly. She strengthened her hold around his neck, as the door opened to reveal Palmer. Rufus saw him, but didn't panic. Although quite shocked at the view he had of Elena, he lipped the words "Everyone's assembled, we're awaiting your arrival" and shut the door quickly. Rufus removed the hand and released his hold on her. "Terribly sorry, I have a previous engagement. All Elena could say was "Aww" before she walked out, winked to Rufus, and went to her office. Rufus breathed a sigh of relief, then made his way to the pressroom to meet with the others.  
  
*****  
  
EVERYONE WAS BUCKLED IN, the plane started its takeoff. It eventually made its way into the air, and was headed in the general direction of Costa Del Sol.  
  
The Press Room. A room about the size of a typical classroom, but longer and narrower. Several cabinets were attached to the wall, and a large table in the center. Nearly every seat was taken - Rufus was there, his Cabinet he had with him, several agents, military personal, and the Major, who was pointing at various things on a satellite photograph.  
  
"Anyway…" The Major went on…"These are various AVALANCHE Armoured Brigades that have been moved north…  
  
Palmer continued after him…"Vincent knows we're watching and he knows we'll retaliate, why the hell is he sending tanks toward Rocket Town?"  
  
Rufus spoke after him…"We'll stick with the how, we'll figure out the why later. Send the 'Gelnika' back in.  
  
*****  
  
SHEERA HIGHWIND WAS HEADING toward the cabin with the visiting TV news crew. She had a few folders with her. She walked to Harrison, and handed him all of them.  
  
"V.I.P press kits, containing background info, declassified tidbits about the plane, and a basic little map."  
  
Harrison thanked Sheera, and distributed the folders. He thought to himself. "Heh heh, what a sucker…" He and his associates began examining the maps.  
  
At the same time, Reeve was walking down the hallway, towards the SS wing. He had a file folder with him. He arrived at the wing. Three agents who were off-duty were relaxing. Their jackets removed, you could see their holsters. Reeve opened the folder and handed the various papers to the men…"Here are the advancing team reports, from the AVALANCHE field agent…"  
  
He walked a bit away from them, opening his jacket. He turned around swiftly, a Berretta with a silencer attached in his hand. He quickly aimed at one agent's head, and fired. Blood covered the wall behind him, as he quickly shot the agent next to him.  
  
  
  
The third agent had just managed to get out his pistol, but it was to no use. Reeve quickly emptied two rounds into his chest, and put the pistol away immediately. He looked at the dead men for a moment, then looked into the hallway to see if anyone had heard anything. Good, he thought. No one had. He then looked to a closet, with a keypad next to it. He walked to it, and entered a passcode. The door opened, revealing many things. Assault rifles, submachine guns, vests, smoke grenades, enough weapons to annihilate a small army. He picked up one of the smoke grenades, pulled the pin, and rolled it near one of the passenger wings - the same one with the news-crew. Reeve walked off in the opposite direction…  
  
Harrison had been eyeing the curtain that separated the room from the SS wing ever since he took eyes off the map he was given. The Cid look-alike was snoozing next to him. He thought he might try sleeping, but he then saw smoke coming from under the curtain. He tapped on the man's shoulder, waking him up, then turned around and nodded to the others. They clambered out of their seat and walked quickly to the other side of the smoke, and the weapon cabinet. "Harrison" and the Cid look-alike grabbed assault rifles. The two large men picked up submachine guns and loaded them up. The two women each grabbed a Beretta and slipped a fresh magazine into the butt of the pistol. They then slipped on the vests…all this took only five seconds - They knew what they were doing…  
  
The same moment, the other passengers were screaming. They had seen the smoke, and were starting to run towards the other direction, thinking there was a fire. The steward asked everyone to get to the other side of the plane. They all did so quickly, but it would have been too late…  
  
One agent saw the smoke, and turned to an agent down the hallway. He yelled, "Smoke! Notify the cockpit!" then rushed to the area…it would be the last thing he would ever report…  
  
The agent was greeted with a spray of gunfire from an assault rifle. One agent, seeing this, drew his gun, and looked at the man. He was not sure if he should believe what he was seeing, but he was not given the chance to be certain. Three people burst from the curtain. The longhaired man, the black man, and the young girl open fired on anyone in sight armed and unarmed persons, as the rest barrelled out the other side. They shot several persons before yelling the order "Down! Everyone DOWN!" The spray of gunfire continued.  
  
The people in the pressroom, including Rufus, didn't know what to think. Screams, gunfire…the Major got out of his seat, and walked to the doorway…"Mr.President, stay back!" he ordered. He drew a pistol, but did not open the door.  
  
Elena was greeted with the same shock, as she opened her door to see several armed agents, and the emergency lights flashing red. Her face quickly filled with terror.  
  
The agents and the terrorists were exchanging fire, but the agent's pistol rounds were nothing to the vests, which took the shots easily. Reeve was with a few other agents, along with two men, whose sole job, was in the event of an emergency, get the President to the escape pod. They waited to see if they could get an opening to get to the pressroom. Reeve was barking into an intercom."Code red! I repeat, code red! Shots fired on board!" The pilots door was shut and locked immediately…  
  
*****  
  
AT THE MILITARY AIRFIELD IN JUNON, A few men were holed up in one of the towers. They were bored to death…nothing interesting had ever happened since the WEAPON raids a few years ago…they were about to leave for the evening, when the radio buzzed to life, with a mercy call.  
  
"Midgar Forces One to Junon! We are code red, repeat, code red! Requesting aerial assistance, E.T.A (Estimated Time to Arrival) 15 minutes!  
  
One man picked up a telephone, while another at the radio noted the call. "Junon Tower acknowledged, we are scrambling our fighters. Emergency equipment will be standing by!"  
  
The Air Raid siren quickly roared to life as security personal quickly took up positions either in vehicles or on foot. Of all people, three members of the Triple-S section codenamed: TURKS ran out of a building and into their parked F-15's. They did their standard check ups, and quickly took to the skies to rendezvous with the MF1.  
  
Back at the MF1, things we're not getting any better. The two agents figured that it was now or never. One of them pulled a pistol and they clambered towards the pressroom. They burst the two doors open, and quickly grabbed Rufus.  
  
"Shots fired Sir!"  
  
"But what about Elena?!!?" Rufus protested  
  
"We're handling it sir!" One agent barked back as they dragged the President into the line of fire. They barked the code phrase "Boy Scouts are headed to the Vault!" meaning they were getting the President to his pod. They took him behind the stairs leading into the cockpit and opened up a hatch, leading into the basement of the plane. But Elena had opened up her office door, to check on the situation. Rufus quickly yelled at her to get back, as one agent rushed to protect her. He took the bullet for Elena, dropping dead before her. She ran into her office and hid in the closet.  
  
One of the Boy Scout agents took a shot to the arm, but shrugged off the pain as they led the President down into the basement. Only one agent was separating the terrorists from the President, and the terrorists took care of that quickly. The young girl and the black man were holding a few survivors hostage, as the leader and the Cid look-alike looked on. The leader barked to the older girl and the large man "Get the President!" They quickly chased after the three. The pilots started to descent rapidly, dropping to 16000 feet.  
  
The three were rushing down the corridor, and reached the escape pod. One agent guarded one corridor, while the other did vice-versa. While not looking, the agent facing the stairway yelled, "Get in the pod sir!"  
  
Rufus protested…"I can't leave without Elena!"  
  
He turned to confront the President, but it was a mistake. The two terrorists took the opening and fired at his back. The agent fell forward, dead. The other agent kicked the door shut, unsure if the President had gotten in or not. He and the agents exchanged fire, leaning out to fire off a few rounds. The agent fired, and the large man moved, but not the whole way and used his opening to eliminate the last agent. They rushed forward, and looked to the pod door, looking through the glass door. The pod was not there.  
  
Beneath the plane, the escape pod fired away from the plane, and produces parachutes. The pod drifted beneath the clouds to the ground. The two people yelled in disbelief as they watched their prize drift away…  
  
The pilots barked into the com:"Midgar Forces One to Junon Tower - The pod has been deployed. I repeat - The pod has been deployed." The man at the other side spoke back "Junon Tower acknowledges, we are picking up the homing beacon and are deploying Search & Rescue!"  
  
*****  
  
AT THE SAME TIME, a helicopter was headed for the Shinra Bldg. Two men rushed out of the tower toward the landing pad as the helicopter - The VP's advisor, and a Triple-S agent. One yelled to the other "Has General Southwood arrived?" The other barked back "Yes he has!"They made it to the chopper, as military personal saluted to their passenger - Vice President Scarlet. She quickly clambered out, wearing a female business suit. She yelled out "Give me an update!"  
  
They led her to the building…"Madame Vice President, this way, we'll avoid the press."  
  
"Is the President secure?"  
  
"Not yet, the recovery team will have him very soon!"  
  
*****  
  
AT THAT MOMENT, The Shinra F-15's arrived at the MF1's current position. They quickly got in formation with the plane, and got on the com. "Midgar Forces One, this is Captain Tseng McQueen of the Air Force's TURK Division. You are now under escort; all airspace has been cleared. Alert forces have been mobilised, awaiting your arrival."  
  
The co-pilot was praying, that they would get home in one piece…  
  
*****  
  
SCARLET AND SEVERAL SUITED MEN were making their way through the hallway to the Situation Room….  
  
"Is everyone here yet?"  
  
"We're working on it…"  
  
Scarlet's voice changed to one of disbelief. "How the hell did this happen, how the hell did they get Midgar Forces One?!!?"  
  
They arrived, as Scarlet nodded to a few people…"General Southwood, Mr.Secretary. What have we got on our hands now?"….  
  
*****  
  
THE VOICE BOOMED OVER THE JUNON TOWER RADIO. "Midgar Forces One is at ten mile clear, ETA 60 Seconds!"  
  
The man barked back…"Wind is at 294 degrees, Runway Zero-Niner-Zero. You are cleared to land!"  
  
The man looked up at the clouds. The Midgar Forces One appeared out of the clouds, landing lights on…  
  
*****  
  
THE TERRORIST LEADER FELT A SUDDEN change in his body…his ears were no longer popped. Ears not popped equals lower altitude equals landing!! He and the Cid look-alike rushed towards the stairwell, past the two that were holding people hostage. The others remained downstairs. He barked out "They're landing!" as he rushed into the communications room. The leader fired and killed one of the technicians, as the others fled to the floor. "Cid" guarded them as the leader went for the door. He banged on it, yelled "Open the door!" He repeated this many times.  
  
The pilot spoke to his two co-pilots…"No matter what happens, we land this aircraft, is that understood?" He turned back to the window as he saw the two nod.  
  
The plane touched down on the runway. Everyone felt the sudden jolt. The leader grew tenser. He yelled even more.  
  
The captain spoke…"Come on….come on…Flaps 30"  
  
The leader spoke "If we land, we're finished!" as he aimed with his assault rifle at the lock on the door. He fired at the lock, but it stood up to the massive spray of ammo. The man reached into his pocket, and produced some plastic explosives. He slowly embedded the plastic onto the lock…  
  
At the same time, the three terrorists not A) Busy with the door or B) Downstairs, began leading the hostages into the pressroom, intending to keep their 50 some-odd prisoners there.  
  
The leader handed his assault rifle to "Cid", and pulled a pistol he had obtained from an agent. He stood back, and fired at the plastic. The door blasted open with ease.  
  
Being a coward, one pilot fled from the cockpit, but quickly slowed down and joined the other hostages. The leader climbed in, and yelled…"Get us the fuck back in the air!"  
  
The main pilot screamed "Ready?" as he lowered the plane's speed. The leader saw this, and immediately fired, point black range, into the man's back. He died instantly, red trickling down his uniform. He held the gun to the co-pilot.  
  
"Get us back in the air, or you die!" the man yelled "NO!", and pulled on a lever. He just turned the emergency brakes on. The leader shot him immediately, as he slinked forward onto the controls. The plane started to break left. The leader and the Cid quickly pulled the body from the chair as "Cid", the apparent terrorist pilot, took his place. He struggled to regain control.  
  
*****  
  
THE SHOCK OF THE SUDDEN TURN was felt everywhere. Various papers and glasses were falling from the table in the pressroom, as the locked-in hostages screamed in terror. The man in the tower jolted back, screaming "Jesus!"  
  
The pilot quickly turned off the brakes, and started to increase the throttle. The troops outside quickly realised the pilots had been compromised, and the plane was going to take off whether or not they liked it. They quickly scrambled everyone and everything off the runway, except there was a parked warplane in the way of the MF1…  
  
The MF1 gained speed, as the leader yelled various unrecognisable words at the pilot. They were getting closer and closer to take-off, but they were also getting closer to the parked plane…they prayed, and the place started to take-off, and to the relief of everyone, just barely missed the plane. All the troops looked to the plane taking to the air…they were all shocked and appalled by what just happened…their flying emblem was now terrorist property…  
  
*****  
  
THE RADIO TRANSMISSIONS FROM THE TOWER were ignored by the pilot and the leader, as they hugged in joy. They had succeeded in completing their mission. The leader was sure nothing could have gone wrong, until he made his way downstairs. The remaining hostages were being led into the pressroom, as the leader confronted the two he had sent downstairs…"The President?"  
  
The large man's face was somewhat sad…"The President is no longer on board…he made it to the pod and escaped…"  
  
The leader spat in the mans face. He screamed various words, and stopped, staring at the hostages who had seen what he did...he shrugged..."The fuck are you looking at?"  
  
*****  
  
THE SITUATION ROOM WAS BECOMING MORE TENSE with each growing moment. Never in the entire history of the Shinra Regime had they ever encountered an attack like this. Scarlet was watching the Secretary of Defence, who was barking orders to various people…  
  
"Contact those F-15's! I want them to keep Midgar Forces One in visual contact at all times!"  
  
Southwood replied. "Yes sir"  
  
"Can anyone give me an educated guess as to where they might be going?  
  
The VP's Advisor answered that question. "Northern Crater, Mideel, Rocket Town…"  
  
"Those are guesses, I don't know if they're educated"  
  
Scarlet looked to the Secretary of Defence.."Did we get the real ID's of the Hijackers?  
  
He looked to a list in his hand…"Yes, I just got it…. Vincent Valentine, Retired TURK. Yuffie Kiseragi, Materia Thief wanted for Grand Theft Materia. Aeris Gainsborough, Florist from the Sector Five Slums. Barret Wallace, Wedge Roberts, both occupations unknown. Oh, and even the Deputy Press Secretary's husband, Cid Highwind…" his eyes widened…"They all belong to AVALANCHE!"  
  
A hush ensnared the room for a moment. Scarlet turned to General Southwood, who was speaking with another General. "How long can they stay up there with the fuel they have?"  
  
The General answered…"That's a question of altitude, wind…"  
  
"And airspeed…" The other General interrupted  
  
"We'll need secure airspace from our allies, can we keep that under wraps?"  
  
"General Southwood" The SoD started "What are our airborne scenarios?"  
  
"There are no airborne scenarios sir"  
  
"Well we'd better start generating them hadn't we General? And they better be damn good and they better work!"  
  
Scarlet barked an order…"We need a Midgar Forces One Pilot in here."  
  
The Secretary of Defence walked to Scarlet and spoke…"If you could just relax Scarlet, I'm in charge here…"  
  
Scarlet threw the SoD a funny look…"I don't know Walter, It seems to that they're in charge…"  
  
*****  
  
SEVERAL HELICOPTERS WERE TRACKING the pod's beacon just above a forest in the Junon area. One man spoke into a com…"There it is! Junon, we have a strong signal…ETA…two minutes…"  
  
*****  
  
THE DOORS TO THE PRESSROOM OPENED suddenly, as all six terrorists walked in. The hostages gasped and screamed/shrieked in horror. The advisor, the CoS, Elena, the Major, even Reeve, showed no emotion. Vince spoke…"Where is the girlfriend?"  
  
Elena fought out of Palmer's grasp. Palmer was either trying to comfort Elena, or make advances on Rufus' thong-wearing property. She walked in front of Vince…  
  
"Where is my boyfriend?" She asked, her voice trembling in terror.  
  
Vince responded…"He has fled…he's a coward, he chose to save himself…but one can always…strike a mark…." He motioned to all the people…  
  
Elena fought off her fear, and spoke how she thought Rufus would act..."Now you listen…I don't know who you are, or what you want….but you will never get it! He will not negotiate!"  
  
Vince shook his head…"Oh really? His lover…his friends…a man could not live with himself…and it would be such, bad politics…" he slipped his free hand to his pistol, and cocked it. He then held it to Elena's forehead. She trembled with fear…"I think he'll negotiate…" he took his pistol back, and motioned to all the terrorists to leave. Elena began to cry, as she fell into the Major's arms…  
  
*****  
  
THE MESSENGER BOY FOR GENERAL SOUTHWOOD rushed in, and whispered something into his ear. He then left as quickly as he had arrived. The General turned to Scarlet, her advisor, and the SoD…"SOLDIER Military Police found six members of an MBC news crew murdered…the same crew that was cleared to fly on Midgar Forces One.."  
  
The Advisor cursed to himself, then his superior turned to him.."Oh please tell me it's not that easy?"  
  
He shook his head..."No, you'd have to generate fake ID, photo, fingerprints…"  
  
The General pushed in..."Maybe with some help from a mole…"  
  
Scarlet turned to the General…"Perhaps, but how'd they get the weapons on board the plane?"  
  
The SoD barged in…"There's no way to get weapons aboard Midgar Forces One, it's impossible!"  
  
Scarlet nodded…"But there's already enough weapons on board to take Junon, but who has access to them?"  
  
The SoD raised a brow..."You think someone on the plane helped them?"  
  
Scarlet nodded once more…"What if someone did and they're still up there? Who do they trust up there? Who do we trust?"  
  
A blue-suited Air Force officer walked into the room with a briefcase cuffed to his hand…"Madame Vice President, Mr.Secretary…all compromised Sister Ray fire codes have been de-activated, new codes are active."  
  
Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief…"Well, at least they won't be blasting us to hell yet…"  
  
*****  
  
THE SEARCH AND RESCUE TROOPS HAD LOCATED the escape pod and were approaching it rapidly, many carrying assault rifles with attached flashlights, while a few were carrying a stretcher. They arrived at the pod, and one man began entering a passcode on the pod. The door opened, and the men looked inside. Most dropped their guns in shock…  
  
The pod contained only Rufus' white trench coat…  
  
END OF PART ONE 


	4. Part Two: Politics

MIDGAR FORCES ONE: PART TWO  
  
THE BASEMENT OF THE MF1 near the escape pod was extremely quiet. The two dead agents were lying on the floor, stripped of their guns and ammo. The red alert lights still shone. But all the silence was broken as a man, who was atop the pod casing, slowly climbed off. The man walked into one of the lights to reveal who it was. Rufus! He had never left the plane. He had left his trenchcoat inside the pod however. He looked to the stairway, wondering what he had gotten himself into now…  
  
*****  
  
WEDGE WAS IN FRONT OF A LAPTOP in the communications room. Every one of the terrorists wanted to witness this moment. This was the part where they threaten the runner up to the world leader. The man dialled up a few numbers on the computer, then turned to Vincent, the leader. He nodded…"Ready.." Vincent played with a few buttons on a panel. The call would be sent to the speaker in the com room, and the pressroom so the hostages could listen in…  
  
*****  
  
THE VERY SAME MESSENGER BOY RUSHED IN bearing a message. He raised his voice to be heard by all…"Its M-F-1…They want to talk to the Vice President."  
  
All those present sat at the table. Only the VP spoke. "This is the Vice President of Shinra Inc. To whom am I speaking?"  
  
Just hearing Vincent's voice caused the hostages to shiver with fear..."This is the person who controls the Midgar Forces One…the world most…'secure' aircraft…  
  
Scarlet's brow lowered…"What is it you want?"  
  
Vince responded…"We'll get to that…"  
  
The VP's expression disappeared…"I would like to speak with the First Lady…"  
  
Vincent refused. "No…no, why?"  
  
"I need to know that she's safe"  
  
"Your President is safe…" Vincent started…"But then you must know that, he ran from here like a whipped dog! I'm sure you can't wait for him to get back to making the decisions, so you can stop sweating through that silk blouse of yours…"  
  
Scarlet's expression grew to that of anger. She would very much like to fire on the plane, but knew she couldn't…"What is the condition of the people on board?"  
  
Vince replied with a simple answer…"Some are dead…" Vince overheard one man whisper "Jesus" in the background…  
  
Scarlet's heart sank. "What are your intentions?"  
  
Vince grew agitated. "What arrogance, to think you could ever understand my intentions…"  
  
Scarlet decided to re-phrase the question…"I want to understand, what it is, that you want."  
  
"What I want.." Vince began…"When Midgar becomes one great city again…when the Shinra, are dragged from their buildings, and shot in the streets …when our enemies, run and hide in fear, at the mere mention of our name, and Shinra, begs our forgiveness…on that, 'Great day of deliverance', you will know what I want…"  
  
Scarlet barely managed to contain her anger..."We can give you a forum for your grievances, we can contact the AVALANCHE high command, but you must understand that it will take some time!"  
  
"Oh really? Well when you see the President, you might want to remind him, that I am holding his girlfriend, his Chief of Staff, his National Security Advisor, his SOLDIER high command, his classified papers, his good friends, and his baseball glove! If he wants them back…he will prevail over the puppet regime that is Shinra, to release Cloud Strife, and Tifa Lockheart…. Fifty for two! It's a good deal…how's your blouse?"  
  
Scarlet replied, calmly..."What assurances do I have that you'll keep your word?"  
  
Vince started…"I will wait for confirmation that the two have been released…but until then…I will execute a hostage every half an hour…you have my word…" Vince then hung up.  
  
Scarlet continued…"You must understand that we- Hello?"  
  
The General yelled "They're off!" as various persons ran out of the room. The General walked to the VP and the SoD…"Damnit…no-one does this to Shinra…The President'll get his baseball glove back, and play catch with this guy's balls…"  
  
Scarlet looked to her advisor…"We can't get anything done in half an hour, we need more time!"  
  
The advisor responded…"He's a zealot. Tough to negotiate with. All you can do, is wear him down…"  
  
Scarlet took a good look at her watch…  
  
*****  
  
  
  
YUFFIE KISERAGI WAS WALKING towards the sealed pressroom, where all the terrorists were gathered. She held several weapons in her hand. She dropped them all in a cabinet, except for a submachine gun. She looked to Vincent and spoke…"I got all the weapons, now what boss?"  
  
He looked to the pressroom, then to Wedge. "Yuffie, check the plane again. Wedge. You have the first watch."  
  
Wedge sat in a chair in front of the double doors, as Yuffie went to the rear of the plane, to start her sweep there…  
  
*****  
  
THE MOOD IN THE SITUATION ROOM was not getting better. Generals chatting with others, and the VP consulting with all her aids.  
  
The SoD was chatting with both the VP and Southwood. "Ok…" He looked to a map of the Rocket Town area…"There are only three possible landing sights in that area, that are still controlled by AVALANCHE forces. We have to go in and take all of them! Can we do it?"  
  
The General shook his head…"In the time we have…messy. I'd rather take my chances in the air…"  
  
The SoD continued…"I just looked at the airborne scenarios, they're no good…"  
  
"Can't we just release them now, and pick up the pieces later?" Scarlet asked. "We caught him before, we'll catch him again!"  
  
"Look…" The SoD started…"If we release those bastards, the local government's will fall, I can promise you that! Then, who's going to stand up to them? You go to catch them again, you'll find them in Rocket Town! AVALANCHE, with a nuclear arsenal? I hate to say this, but fifty people is a small price to prevent that from happening!"  
  
The VP's advisor began to speak..."Even if one of them is the President?"  
  
"The Presidency is bigger than any one man…didn't they teach you that at university?"  
  
"With all due respect Mr.Secretary, we don't need more dramatics, we need options."  
  
As usual, the SoD had a comeback…"We don't need options, we need a decision." He turned to Scarlet…"And it's not her decision."  
  
She looked somewhat surprised, and could only spit out the word "Oh?"  
  
He continued his verbal assault…"This is a military situation, I'm the Secretary of Defence. Check your ergs! In the absence of the President…" he pointed his thumb to himself…"The buck stops here!"  
  
"Rich, get the Attorney General a copy of the Constitution, we have…" Scarlet checked her watch…"Oh my god, eighteen minutes…I'm going to consult with Mr.Shinra…"  
  
*****  
  
RUFUS WAS SLOWLY APPROACHING THE STAIRWELL, trying to hear where the guard was to he could get to the main floor. He raised his head slowly, and peeked up above…he saw only Wedge guarding the pressroom. He was going to stay there until he could think of a plan, but his idea quickly became nothing when he heard someone approaching from below…he had to act fast! He would look below, then to the man, then below…then Wedge turned away! Rufus took advantage and quickly clambered down the hallway, into Elena's office. The guard looked to where he heard the sounds, but then heard Yuffie come up the stairs…he turned to her…she spoke…"Everythin's A-OK, gawd!"  
  
Rufus peeked down the hallway…Wedge was walking away from his post for a moment…Rufus started towards his office, when an odd beeping noise was heard…Rufus froze for a moment….  
  
Wedge walked back to examine the beeping…he looked down to an agent's body. He leaned down and shut off the alarm on the mans watch...then he thought he might have heard something…  
  
Rufus was in his office, hidden behind his desk. He looked to the one phone that was connected to the pressroom...he picked it up, but there was no dial tone…"Blast.." he thought…"They've cut out the phones…" He peeked out his window...he saw the TURK F-15's…  
  
*****  
  
THE MESSENGER BOY RUSHED UP TO THE SoD and handed him a note, then quickly rushed back out…he read the note…then turned to the others…  
  
"They found the escape pod…" he paused…"It's empty…"  
  
Scarlet walked up to him…"…So where's the President?"  
  
An eerie hush took the room…the SoD spoke…"I think we have to acknowledge the fact that the President…may be dead…"  
  
The Advisor spoke after a small silence…"Why wouldn't they tell us?"  
  
The SoD's face looked sad…"A diversion perhaps…it could have happened in a crossfire and they're afraid we'll retaliate…"  
  
The General interrupted…"Damn right we'll retaliate! We'll release those bastards into the god-damned atmosphere!"  
  
Scarlet shook her head…"It doesn't make sense. That terrorist knew we'd recover the pod in short order - he expected that we'd be talking to Rufus now-"  
  
The other General, wearing an Air Force uniform, joined in…"Let's not forget this man is also a medal of honour winner…in Wutai he flew more helicopter rescue missions than any other man in my command…he knows how to fight…"  
  
Scarlet looked at him coldly…"That pod was designed for a reason General…he has NO right to take chances with his life!"  
  
*****  
  
WEDGE COULD SWEAR THAT HE WAS HEARING SOMEONE sneaking around…then he was led into the president's office…he saw two swivelling chairs, bolted down to the floor. He took his foot to the one on the right and spun it - the other one spun at the same time, and Rufus dove at Wedge! They grappled, and the submachine gun was tossed into the hallway. Wedge dove for it, but Rufus shoved the gun ahead of him. He stood quickly, and kicked the man right in his oversized face! He then picked up a metal stool, and in what would seem to be a very painful move, smacked the man right across the face with it, knocking him out cold. Rufus then dropped the stool, and rushed into the hallway. He picked up the submachine gun, then looked to the fallen man. He walked up and took a set of keys out of his pocket, and walked into the hallway, over to the pressroom…shakily, he attempted to unlock the doors…  
  
Inside, the hostages were starting to panic…had a half-hour gone by already? They all held their breaths…  
  
Rufus had just about unlocked the door, when two pistol rounds dug into the door. Rufus heard the people inside scream in shock, as he turned around, gun raised. He fired straight at the man, who turned out to be Wedge. He screamed, then fell to the floor…right next to the stairwell leading to the cockpit. Rufus stood there in horror for a moment, then hauled ass away from the staircase as he heard the men up there yelling, heading down. He took cover behind some seats in another cabin, then fired as he saw one of them in his sight. He walked back even further, and then saw three doors…restrooms…he was trapped!  
  
Aeris and Barret were slowly walking into the cabin, guns raised to fire at a moment's notice…they walked down opposite sides of the cabin. Aeris reached a dead end, but Barret reached the restrooms…he fired a three-round burst into one door…then did the same for the others…he paused for a moment, as Aeris covered his back. She was looking at the doors he was opening. Barret opened one…nothing...he opened the second…nothing…He looked to Aeris, who aimed at the last door, ready to fire...Barret stood out of harm's way, and opened the door…  
  
There was no one there…  
  
Rufus had taken the dumbwaiter down into the basement. He stepped out, and held his gun loosely…he examined the luggage…beer…suitcases…shopping bags…he was looking for a laptop case…  
  
*****  
  
VINCENT BENT DOWN TO EXAMINE THE BODY as his associates gathered around him...he looked the bloody body, up and down…"He was with me in the Slums for five years…find out who did this, or you lie down next to him…"  
  
*****  
  
THE CHIEF SCIENTIST, DR WILLIAM HOJO, was setting up an odd device in the situation room…it looked like a telephone on top of a casket…which was essentially, what it was. Hojo pushed a button, and a hologram of the late President Shinra appeared…he looked to Scarlet. Hojo had already briefed the Ex-President on the matter.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but you can't release him!" The old man started…  
  
"We would train all our military might on this one target, I assure you they wouldn't stay at large for long…"  
  
"Maybe so, but millions of lives are hanging in the balance…my son is trying to save a nation! You can't go ruining my son's work!"  
  
"…As am I…no nation can overcome the loss yet replace a great leader…"  
  
"To save my son's life…I would gladly approve it...but I would have to know for sure, and you cannot tell me he is alive, can you?"  
  
Scarlet lowered her head…"No sir, I cannot…"  
  
The hologram started to fade…"Then there is nothing I can do…I am truly sorry…goodbye…" The hologram faded out, as Hojo began to take back his equipment.  
  
Scarlet checked her watch…she had two minutes…  
  
*****  
  
THE HOSTAGES WERE STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT why the door was fired upon…some suggested that perhaps, an agent had hidden from the terrorists, but was not bought by most people…they heard the keys in the dead bolt once more…three terrorists stepped in…(one downstairs, one piloting)…Vincent looked about, pointing his pistol at Elena, and gesturing for her to stand up…"You...now!"  
  
The hostages spoke in protest, but all quickly changed their minds when Vincent fired one shot into the wall, just missing Elena barely. "NOW!"  
  
Elena walked into view, but did not go near Vince…Vince spoke…"They will transfer the call here…so? Let's just wait…"  
  
Palmer thought for a moment, then stepped in front of Elena, to her left...he spoke to Vincent..."Sir, if you will permit me, I am the National Security Advisor at the government, I'm the man the President would be listening to…now I believe you are in negotiations with the Vice President?"  
  
Vince nodded.  
  
Palmer went on…"Unfortunately, in our system of government, the Vice President might as well be the Mideel Queen, she can't even get airline tickets without talking, to someone like me. Therefore, let me speak to the Vice President, because I promise you, I'm the one man what can make this ALL work out…"  
  
The phone rang. All the hostages jolted for a moment. Vince bent over to pick it up…  
  
"Well…have they been released?"  
  
Scarlet started her plea…"I've contacted the AVALANCHE high command…we've set things in motion, but at this point, we're going to have to be realistic - we're going to need more time…"  
  
The hostages never heard that…but they saw Vince say..."More time…" he paused, then raised his pistol quickly and fired, putting a bullet right in Palmer's head. His body fell to the floor. All the hostages screamed in horror, namely Elena, who was more horrified at the thought that that could have been her…"Your National Security Advisor has just been executed…he's a very good negotiator…he bought you another half hour…" He hung up quickly…"Now Elena…if you please…come with me…"  
  
*****  
  
RUFUS WAS STILL DIGGING THROUGH THE BAGGAGE DEPT, looking for a computer. He located one, and opened it up to find a computer, a manual, and a cell phone. The phone was all Rufus was interested in. He picked it up, opened it…and thought…"What's the god-damned number?" he thought, then started to punch a few numbers in…  
  
*****  
  
A PHONE RANG IN THE SHINRA TOWER RECPTIONIST DESK, as an elderly lady answered the phone…"Shinra switchboard, how may I direct your call?"  
  
Rufus got serious..."Alright listen to me...listen very carefully...This is a mercy call from Midgar Forces One…this is the President, connect me to the Vice President…"  
  
Rufus heard the phone say "Who'd you say is calling?" as he spotted Yuffie. He quickly hid behind a wall…"This IS the President…" he started to try and stay ahead of her, as the phone responded "Yeah, right, and I'm the first lad-"  
  
"Trace the call…" he continued walking…"Follow your standard security procedures…and trace the god-damn call!"  
  
"Alright sir, if you want to make a federal case outta this, fine by me!" she typed a few keys at her computer…  
  
Rufus stopped walking…he spoke…"Is anyone there?"  
  
"Don't move!" he heard a young voice say…Rufus froze, but hoped she didn't know he had a phone with him….  
  
"I traced the call sir…are you there?" the phone said…  
  
"Turn around and face me, give me the gun!"  
  
"Oh my god…" Rufus slipped the phone into his pocket…"I'll patch you right through Mr.President!"  
  
*****  
  
THE TYPICAL MAN RUSHED INTO THE ROOM WITH A MESSAGE. "The switchboard lady has a call from someone claiming to be the President. She traced it to the M-F-1. The caller is gone, but the line is still active."  
  
Everyone rushed around the table and sat down, listening…  
  
Rufus was speaking to Yuffie…"Listen to me…you know who this is…I'm the President of Shinra Inc!"  
  
Everyone in the situation room shouted with glee. Their President was alive! But they quickly calmed down to listen in…  
  
"Now don't go thinking that means I don't shoot you! Now put your hands above your head and MOVE!" Yuffie was holding the President hostage with two submachine guns now...  
  
As he was being led down the corridor, he thought up a plan…"You know…this is your lucky day…Shinra could order the F-15's to fire at the plane…but still, we're equipped with tactical countermeasures…"  
  
Scarlet spoke…"He's talking to us…."  
  
"Well, what do you mean?"  
  
"I just want you to feel safe knowing that no one'll get hurt. They fire a missile, and it'll hit just a shockwave. We'd get knocked off our feet, that's all!"  
  
"SHUT UP GODDAMNT!"  
  
Southwood rose from his chair…"My god…Is he saying what I think he's saying?  
  
Scarlet nodded…"If we're going to act, we need to act now."  
  
The SoD protested…"It's too risky…"  
  
"The President is up there with a gun to his head!"  
  
The General spoke up…"He's asking us to do that…to Midgar Forces One?"  
  
Scarlet made her voice more serious..."He's not asking…your commander in chief has made a direct order. DO IT!"  
  
The chatter grew in the room, as the General got on the phone with Tseng…  
  
*****  
  
"SIR, ARE YOU SURE THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Tseng asked about his order to fire on the MF1…  
  
Over his radio…"You heard me Tseng…and lets pray it works like it's supposed to…"  
  
Tseng spoke into his radio…"Ok, gimmie some room boys, I've just been ordered to fire on MF1…"  
  
The four other craft immediately broke formation as Tseng flew behind the MF1 and took a position…a crosshair appeared on his HUD…was first green, then red…"Missiles are armed...target is acquired - I have a good lock…" Tseng paused for a moment, finger over the trigger…"God I hope this works….Fox Three!"  
  
A seeking missile immediately flew off from Tseng's fighter and raced towards the MF1…  
  
*****  
  
THE COCKPIT WAS EMPTY AT THE TIME, Cid was enjoying a smoke. The computers began to beep, as the screen showed the message "Missile Lock - Autopilot Engaged", the MF1 starting to descend, banking left to attempt to avoid the missile. Cid immediately rushed into the cockpit, followed by Vincent…  
  
"The hell is going on?" Vincent yelled out of confusion…  
  
Cid was frantically pulling on the controls, but was to no use…"The !@#$!'s fired on us! I got no control! The !@#$! Computer is flying!"  
  
Back down in the basement, with Yuffie holding the President hostage with both guns, she yelled out…"Oh gawd, what's goin on?" Rufus grinned - his friends got the message.  
  
The screen displayed the message…"Deploy chaff?"  
  
Both Cid and Vincent looked at each other…  
  
*****  
  
WHAT LOOKED LIKE A STREAM OF SMOKE was fired from the rear of the plane, as the screen portrayed the message "Countermeasures Activated". The missile, unable to avoid the stream, barrelled into it, and exploded, throwing the MF1 off course. Cid managed to yell out "Are they !@#$! crazy!??!"  
  
*****  
  
BOTH YUFFIE AND RUFUS WERE THROWN ASIDE from the impact of the explosion, sending one of the guns to the floor. Rufus took advantage, and started to assault the Ninja. He threw a left jab at her forehead, knocking her back. She retaliated by trying to kick him in the groin, but Rufus managed to grab the leg, and flung her aside. She managed to get a hold of one of the guns, and fired a five-round burst at Rufus, who dove into the other corridor to avoid it.  
  
By now, Cid has stabilised the plane, and Yuffie had gotten up, holding one of the guns. She was walking down the corridor, moving ahead of a connecting path. Before she could look, Rufus lunged at her with a right hook, sending her head into a glass refrigerator, shattering the door. She pulled herself back out, and tried to smash Rufus' head with the folding stock of the gun, but Rufus grabbed it and threw it aside. He got his arm around her neck, and began to crush with all his might…  
  
*****  
  
THE PHONE IN RUFUS'S POCKET WAS STILL on, forcing the situation room to listen in…all were silent, as they heard various grunts, and groans…then something snapped. All the groaning stopped. They all held their breaths for a moment, as the VP crossed her fingers…  
  
*****  
  
TSENG AND THE FLEET RE-ENTERED FORMATION AROUND the MF1, wondering if the little plan worked…  
  
*****  
  
RUFUS PICKED UP ONE OF THE GUNS, and started to walk in the direction opposite the stairway. He hid behind a wall. He reached into his pocket, and produced the phone…"Good" he thought…"Still on."  
  
The speakerphone in the situation managed to blurt out…"This is Rufus, anybody there?"  
  
The SoD responded..."We're here Mr.President!"  
  
Rufus immediately thought of Elena for no real reason…"Where's the hostages? How is Elena?!!?"  
  
Scarlet answered that one…"The terrorists claim they're holding them, we can't confirm"  
  
Rufus asked away…"Who are they? What do they want?"  
  
The SoD took that one…"They're members of the AVALANCHE Elite. They want Cloud and Tifa released from prison!"  
  
Rufus' heart sank…"What are our plans?"  
  
The general spoke up…"We're working on that Mr. President, but the bastards do have us in a corner!"  
  
Rufus nodded…"So there is no rescue attempt?"  
  
The General answered…"I've ruled out a mid-air rescue, there's nothing we can do while the plane is in the air!"  
  
Rufus interrupted..."Then we've got to get this plane on the ground…and take me off that goddamned speakerphone! Where's Scarlet?"  
  
Scarlet picked up her phone..."Mr.President?"  
  
Rufus, quite glad to be speaking only to one person…"We cannot release them…"  
  
Scarlet added the stipulation…"They're going to shoot a hostage every half hour until we do. I don't want a plane full of dead people…"  
  
"But Scar-"  
  
"Rufus, they shot Palmer…"  
  
Rufus hung his head for a moment…"Christ…We can't give into their demands…It won't end there…"  
  
"And if you die on the plane, does it end there?"  
  
"Look Scarlet, we've got a job to do, no matter what the cost…" Rufus tried to give an analogy…"If you give a child a cookie…"  
  
Scarlet grinned…"He's gonna want a glass of milk…"  
  
Rufus nodded…"We've got to get this plane on the ground…" Rufus started to cover up a wound he had received when he was thrown aside…  
  
*****  
  
BARRET WAS WALKING DOWN THE CORRIDOR, as he looked to the new hostage guard - Aeris. He spoke..."Did Yuff come back?"  
  
Aeris shook her head…"Not yet…go check on her willya?"  
  
Barret nodded, as he started down the staircase into the basement…he only got to walk about four feet when he saw the body of Yuffie…."Man down! He's in here!" Barret immediately rushed up the stairs, and closed a platform over the staircase…Rufus wasn't getting out of there…just great, his cover was blown. He walked towards the stairwell…his glance moved to the refrigerator, as he picked out a leaking carton with his free hand. He squeezed the carton. Milk poured out, then he dropped it to the floor, getting an idea…  
  
*****  
  
VINCENT WAS PACING SLOWLY IN THE COCKPIT-AREA. He spoke quietly…"That man down there evades us…my patience is running out…" He realised his six- man army was down to four…he gestured for Cid to come to him…he whispered into his ear…"Go fetch your wife…"  
  
Sheera was quite frightened, but went as she was told to by her husband to go into the cockpit. She thought perhaps he wouldn't allow the others to harm her, but instead, he locked himself in the cockpit…  
  
Vincent spoke up, a CB in one hand…"I thought I'd ask you to come and join us…We were starting to feel a little empty up here! Please…" he tapped a chair…"Sit down." Vince walked to the com panel, and flicked the switch for the pressroom, and the basement…he started to speak…  
  
*****  
  
"TELL ME YOUR NAME AGAIN, FOR THE RECORD" Boomed over the intercoms, as Rufus froze to listen in. He hid immediately behind a wall nearest the stairs, which someone opened. They were guarding it…  
  
"Sheera…" Rufus gulped…"Sheera Highwind…"  
  
Most of the hostages, who were none too pleased to be hearing this, covered their ears, as Vince continued…"You travel often with the President?"  
  
Shaken, she answered…"Yes…"  
  
Vince continued once again…"So, you know everyone on the plane…I bet they like you…you're a very nice person, no?"  
  
Now scared for her life, she trembled…"I guess so!"  
  
Vince went on…"You're trembling…why are you afraid?"  
  
Sheera replied, seeming out of breath…"Because…I don't want to die!"  
  
Vince nodded…he picked up a pistol, and pushed it against Sheera's cheek. She shrieked in fear. "Tell me…what am I doing at this moment?"  
  
Sheera did as she was told…"You're holding a gun to my head…"  
  
Vince nodded…"Thank you…This is to the Secret Service agent, in the baggage deck…"  
  
Heideggar and the Major froze.  
  
Vince continued…"You have until I count to ten to surrender…If you do not, this "Nice Lady" will die…  
  
Elena stood up slowly, now shocked about what she might see…Rufus was wide-eyed, not sure about what to do…the demand was tempting, but the needs of the many, outweighed the needs of the few…  
  
Vince started…"One…"  
  
Sheera was not believing her eyes…"No!"  
  
"Two…"  
  
Elena broke in…"No, don't!"  
  
"Three…"  
  
Sheera screamed again…  
  
"Four…"  
  
Elena started…"I beg you please…"  
  
"Five…"  
  
"Let me talk to the agent!"  
  
"Six…"  
  
"He might listen to me!  
  
"Seven…"  
  
"I'm sorry Elena…" Rufus thought…"I can't allow that…"  
  
"Eight…"  
  
Sheera screamed again…  
  
"Nine?"  
  
Began walking away when he raised his hands to his ears to block out a sudden burst of noise. A large gunshot erupted over the coms. Sheera was dead. Elena was sobbing quietly. It's not like she had never killed a person, in her old day job as a Turk. She simply didn't like an innocent person killed, and seeing it from a friend's perspective. Vince spoke…"Let's think about that one…and then we'll start again. Next time, I'll choose someone more important…" Vince let go of the button on the CB, as his voice died from the speakers. The terrorists closed up the stairwell…Rufus was solemn for a moment, but was ready to fight back…he picked out a butter knife from a dishwasher and reached for the phone…  
  
"Scarlet?"  
  
"Yes Mr.President?"  
  
"Get the MF1 Pilot…he's gotta help me dump some fuel…"  
  
END OF PART TWO 


	5. Part Three: Underhanded Tactics

MIDGAR FORCES ONE: PART THREE  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING FIRST LADY" Vincent started. Both Cid and Barret were hauling the dead body of Sheera Highwind, and dumped it on the main floor…"You want me dead…well it may come to that. In a war, people die…"  
  
Elena screamed in rage, half teared from what she witnessed. "This isn't war! You just murdered an unarmed woman! Even I'M not that cold!"  
  
Vince's voice started normal, then grew with anger…"You murdered a hundred thousand Wutai natives just to save a nickel on a gallon of gas, and you're going to lecture me on the rules of war!??! DON'T!"  
  
*****  
  
"SO BOSS, DID'YA HEAR RUFUS GOT OFF THE PLANE?" Rude spoke over his radio. Someone back at HQ had obviously forgotten to brief the Turks about the President.  
  
"Yeah…" Tseng started…"I don't see why we don't just blow up the plane. I mean, no one of any real importance is still on the plane. They're all replaceable…and lets face it - which one of us can stand Heideggar's stupid horse laugh?"  
  
"But boss-" Reno started, but was interrupted by Tseng  
  
"Reno, I wasn't trying to insult you with that, although I'm very tempted. And where is Elena anyway? She was supposed to be with us, someone know anything about that?"  
  
Rude tried to answer…"Boss, she's uh…"  
  
Tseng went on…"Guys? God, you two aren't dating her are you?"  
  
"But boss…" Reno spoke after…  
  
"What!?"  
  
"She's on the plane."  
  
Tseng's eyes must have popped out of his head. And a minute ago, he wanted to blast the plane to smithereens. "You're joking!?!?"  
  
Reno spoke…"We're about as serious as that pay raise we just got…okay, bad example. We're friggin serious though. "  
  
"Aw fuck…" Tseng thought…"First Rufus tries to steal my girl, now she's in harm's way! I have got to get onto that plane…Elena's in grave danger…"  
  
*****  
  
RUFUS WAS WALKING THROUGH THE CORRIDORS, trying to locate the electric room with all the circuitry. His gun was hanging from his side. If he guessed correctly, there ought to be three or four baddies left. He walked through a bunch of corridors, before eventually getting into the room he was. He looked about at all the sections, before stopping at one labelled "Fuel Pump Controls…"  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SECOND HALF-HOUR HAD GONE BY. They received no phone call in the Situation Room, but according to Rufus, they had executed their second hostage. It had been an hour since the hijackers had taken the plane. Scarlet looked to the door, as an elderly, yet muscular man walked in. He shook the VP's hand.  
  
"Hello Scarlet. Hello Walter" he greeted.  
  
"Okay…" The SoD started…"Now, my understanding is that, if the President is out of contact in a military situation, the Secretary of Defence is in charge, as second in command, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay then, that settles it."  
  
The Attorney General shook his head. "It doesn't settle it at all. The President is not merely out of contact. He is also under duress. His family is held hostage. Possibly himself, a hostage! It creates an incapacity, to discharge the office, under Section 7, Paragraph 4 and 5. Surely just as if he had a, uh, a stroke."  
  
Scarlet defended Rufus…"I think the President would dispute any incapacity exists."  
  
Like the SoD, he too had comebacks…"An incapacity exists, if the majority of the cabinet…" He pointed to Scarlet..."Including yourself, says it exists." He paused, then continued…"The President may be alive. But he may not be the President.  
  
A balding man approached the trio and tapped Scarlet on the shoulder. This man was the Press Secretary for the Shinra Bldg. He gestured towards a TV screen, that a few people were gathered around…"Excuse me Madame Vice President, I think you need to see this…"  
  
Scarlet followed the man to the TV screen, which turned out to be a newscast for the local TV station MBS. The female anchor was reading off their special report.  
  
"We interrupt your prime time show, M-CSI, to bring you this breaking news bulletin. MBS has received unconfirmed reports, that Midgar Forces One, has crashed!"  
  
Scarlet bit her lip…"Oh my god…"  
  
"The President's plane was en route to Costa del Sol when it began it's Mayday hail. I say again, we have unconfirmed reports that MF1 has crashed.  
  
Scarlet turned to the PS. "Call the pressroom, we have to issue a statement…"  
  
*****  
  
A MAN IN A BLUE AIR FORCE UNIFORM rushed to a nearby table with several large books, and set them out. This was the Air Force base back at Junon. The head honcho at the center of the table was talking to the President.  
  
"Hello Mr.President, how can I help you?"  
  
"I need you to help me dump some fuel…"  
  
He had already been briefed, and was flipping to the correct page…"Okay, first, open the fuel control door. There should be a red switch, toggle it up. Rufus did as he was told. Now there's no switch Mr.President, so you'll have to cross the wires. There should be five of them."  
  
Rufus checked them…"Yeah, yellow, green, white, red, and brown…" He paid attention to the last three colours…the colours of the Shinra logo.  
  
The man was reading the manual, trying to translate it into reasonable terms…"Now to dump the fuel, you have to close the circuit for the pump, now let me check which wire-"  
  
Rufus interrupted…"Come on, for Christ's sake hurry up!"  
  
The man protested…"Sorry sir, but if you cut the wrong wire, you'll cut the engine feed and the plane will crash!"  
  
Rufus rolled his eyes…"Well then we don't want to cross the wrong wire do we??"  
  
The man saw the information he needed…."Okay Mr.President. First, cut the green wire."  
  
Rufus took the butter knife, and cut the wire in half.  
  
"Alright…now cross the-the-he" The man's voice was replaced by static…  
  
"Cross the what? Say again? Cross the wire with the what?" Rufus blinked, then took the phone away from his ear to look at it. It displayed the message "Low battery…"  
  
Rufus slipped the phone back into his pocket…"Oh shit…cross the yellow wire with…let me see…" he looked at the remaining wires…there was the three colours of the Shinra logo, and the green wire, which didn't seem to fit in. He slipped the knife to it…"I'm counting on you Shinra…" He then cut the green wire…the plane wasn't crashing…he cut off the plastic which kept the wire covered, then crossed the wires…  
  
*****  
  
TSENG WAS STILL WONDERING WHAT HE COULD DO to help out his ex- girlfriend, who was still trapped on the plane. He looked about the plane, trying to figure out how he could board the plane, when he saw liquid escaping from the rear of the plane…he immediately got on the radio…"This is Turk One to Situation Room! It looks like Midgar Forces One is loosing fuel!"  
  
*****  
  
"WHAT THE !@#$@?" Cid yelled in the cockpit, causing Vincent to rush in with his assault rifle. They both looked at the fuel gauge. It was slowly descending.  
  
"What the hell is that?!!?" Vincent spoke.  
  
"We're loosing fuel…" Cid started. "Someone is pumping it out of Avionics…"  
  
They both spoke in unison…"The Agent!"  
  
Cid grabbed Vincent's assault rifle. "I'm going downstairs."  
  
Vincent nodded. "Take Barret"  
  
The two headed down the stairs, and opened up the door. They turned to Aeris, who was guarding the hostage room with her submachine gun. "If it isn't us coming out, shoot!"  
  
Aeris nodded, as they slowly made their way down the stairs. They weren't two metres into the corridor before a shadowy figure emerged from down the hallway, which fired upon them. Cid dove into another corridor, as Barret took a shot to the vest. Cid rushed down the parallel hallway and into the electrical room. He started to fiddle with the wires. Barret fired at the silhouette, but it turned to avoid the fire. Barret drew his secondary weapon, a pistol. He ran into the parallel hallway, and fired there too. He then clambered into the same room with Cid. "A fresh magazine, quickly!"  
  
Cid handed him a fresh mag, as he continued to try and de-activate the fuel loss.  
  
Rufus was walking down the hallway, wanting to catch the two by surprise, but heard someone coming from above. He hid behind the stairwell, as a female voice spoke…"Cid? Barret? What's going on?"  
  
Rufus took a deep breath, and doing his best, did an imitation of Cid's voice. "He's dead, give us a hand."  
  
The woman let the submachine gun hang from her side, as she made her way down the stairs…  
  
*****  
  
THE PHONE IN THE SITUATION ROOM RANG, as everyone ran to the table to listen. As usual, Scarlet was the only to speak. "This is Scarlet, what is it?"  
  
Vince spoke…"I've been reading through the VIP press kit…I understand that Midgar Forces One is able to refuel - in mid-air. Well we need fuel. And we need it now."  
  
Scarlet thought she ought to try and take advantage of this…"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement…if you land the plane, we'll trade fuel for hostage-"  
  
"This is bullshit!" Vincent interrupted. "It's simple physics! Without fuel the plane crashes! Everybody dies!"  
  
Scarlet was about to speak, but Vincent continued. His voice grew with power and anger.  
  
"Now tell me what I want to hear, or I shall execute a member of the senior staff and continue killing one hostage every minute!…Until the plane crashes…or re-fuelling plane arrives!" His voice grew calmer…"Well what do you say?"  
  
Scarlet looked to her advisor, then to the speakerphone. "Fuel's on it's way!"  
  
Vincent spoke…"Thank you…" He then hung up, and yelled down the staircase…"They'll re-fuel us!"…  
  
*****  
  
CID TURNED TO BARRET, his assault rifle in hand. "Ready!" They levelled their guns, and barged out. Cid clambered out, and did the U-turn to the stairs, while Barret fired off at random to cover him, as they then made their way upstairs. Oddly, no one retaliated. Cid shut the door, then looked to Aeris who was guarding the door…"Everything ok?"  
  
She nodded…"Yes" as Cid and Barret went back up into the cockpit. Aeris looked somewhere else, who what persuaded her to say yes. Rufus was aiming his submachine gun right at her head. He slowly walked to her, as he put his gun to her back…"Move…" He gestured to the door to the pressroom.  
  
The sound of keys in the lock made the hostages hold their breaths in fear, as they thought yet another one of them was going to die. The door burst open, as the terrorist flew to the floor, and Rufus barged in. The hostages all rejoiced, but calmed down quickly…Heideggar spoke first…"Mr.President! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I never left…" He watched as two pilots quickly held Aeris to the wall, as Rufus handed Reeve the extra gun, then the gun's mag. Reeve nodded, and loaded the gun. Rufus turned to Heideggar…"Where's Elena?"  
  
"They took her to another part of the plane, we haven't seen her since…" Figures…it was Elena's screams of protest he had heard over the speakers.  
  
The Major spoke up…"We've got weapons now, we should try to re-take the plane!"  
  
Rufus shook his head…"Not while they've got Elena, I can't take that chance."  
  
Heideggar suggested "What about dumping the fuel?"  
  
Rufus shook his head again…"I tried that. I dumped the fuel and now they're going to re-fuel us…"  
  
"A re-fuelling tanker? Jesus!" The Major remarked. "We've got parachutes in the rear tailcone, but we're too high. If we could somehow, get a message, tell them to drop to 15,000 feet we could jump!"  
  
Once again, Rufus shook his head…"They disabled the phones, and they control the radios…"  
  
"Mister President?" The woman from before who had asked him to sign something spoke up…"The fax machines."  
  
"I told you, the phones are out."  
  
She offered evidence to back her idea…"Phones and faxes, are on two levels of encryption. If you disable one, it'd be very easy to overlook the other!"  
  
Rufus thought for a moment, then took her hand…"If this works, you get to be Postmaster General. Come on…"  
  
"Remember sir, 15,000 feet, and 200 knots, or else it's suicide." The Major reminded Rufus.  
  
Rufus led her out, and headed down the hallway away from the cockpit. There were only three terrorists left now.  
  
Both the armed men, the Major and Reeve, walked out of the room. The Major took position where the guard once sat, and Reeve walked behind the stairwell, holding Aeris hostage. They would check for cover, then allow about five people at a time to head down into the basement.  
  
Rufus and the woman arrived in a room with a fax machine. She prepped the machine, while Rufus wrote up a note…"Where are we sending this?"  
  
He handed her the note…"Situation room."  
  
The woman typed up a few buttons, then looked to Rufus…"I'm so glad you stuck with us Mr.President…"  
  
Rufus nodded in approval…she was cute  
  
"It makes me so proud to work for you…"  
  
Rufus nodded again, as she placed the note in the fax machine. They looked at it for a few seconds…would it send? They breathed a sigh of relief as the machine roared to life. Rufus bent over and gave the woman a little peck on the cheek, as they started to head back to the stairwell to the basement. He gave a thumbs-up to Reeve, as he made his way down. Reeve smiled….  
  
*****  
  
THE REPORTERS WERE BARKING QUESTIONS At the Press Secretary, as he was trying to answer them all in time…  
  
"Bruce, has Midgar Forces One really crashed?"  
  
"Look, as far as I know that is a rumour!"  
  
"Where did the story come from?"  
  
"I don't know where the story came from!" He raised his voice a bit more…"Listen! Listen! I cannot confirm anything at this time!" He breathed a sigh of relief as the VP walked in. He stepped aside to let her take the podium.  
  
She stood there for a moment, to allow the reporters to quiet down. She then started…"Ladies and Gentlemen…The President's plane, Midgar Forces One, has been hijacked!"  
  
The reporters began shouting questions, but she continued…"Ladies and Gentlemen, please let me finish!…For security reasons, I cannot divulge the identities of the hijackers, or who was on board the plane. At this time…I would like for everyone…to pray, for the safety of everyone on board. Thank you."  
  
The room exploded with questions, but the VP made a last statement, after she heard the question "Is Rufus still the President?" She spoke…"I am co-ordinating with the National Security Council, pending the President's return. And yes, Rufus Shinra is still the President"…  
  
*****  
  
BARRET LOOKED AT THE TV IN DISBELIEF. So did Vincent, who stood up for a moment. He asked what Barret thought, then slowly paced towards Elena...he spoke in a quite voice…"So…where is the President…"  
  
Elena looked back at him, just as clueless as he was.  
  
Vincent walked over to the stairwell, as he spoke to Aeris, not taking a good enough look to notice what was going on. Only the Major and Reeve were left to head downstairs…  
  
"Is everything all right down there?"  
  
Aeris thought for a moment, but as she was about to answer, the Major quickly put his gun to her head as well. She responded…"A-OK down here."  
  
Vincent paused…it didn't seem right…if the President was safe, he ought to be in Midgar by now…he started to walk down the stairs, but stopped as he heard a yell from the cockpit. "They're here!" Vincent quickly bolted up the stairs…  
  
*****  
  
THE TURK F-15'S QUICKLY PUT SOME DISTANCE BETWEEN them and the MF1, as the Refuelling Tanker arrived. It flew over the MF1, and kept a steady pace in front of them. All three terrorists were in the cockpit to witness this moment.  
  
Meanwhile, Rufus and the others were making their way down the hallway, and into the tailcone. They pushed their prisoner against the wall, as the various pilots and stewards began to hand out parachutes. The Major grabbed one and spoke up. "Folks, listen up!" He grabbed his chute, and began pointing various things out…"This is your main rip-cord. As soon as you clear the plane, give it a yank. If your chute doesn't open, here's your backup, the lolly. Pull it down, clear?" Everyone stared at the altitude meter in unison, wondering whether their message had gotten through or not.  
  
"Midgar Forces One, Midgar Forces One. Do you read?"  
  
Cid answered…"Yes we read."  
  
The radio spoke back…"Midgar Forces One, this is Extender 2-4. We have been instructed to re-fuel you. Please drop to 15,000 feet, and slow to 200 knots.  
  
Barret high-fived Vincent as they heard just what they wanted. Cid did as he was told, and began to lower the plane's altitude…  
  
Everyone rejoiced, as the message turned out to have gotten through after all. The Major walked to Rufus, a chute in his arms…"Sir, your chute…"  
  
"I'm not leaving. At least not yet."  
  
Rufus walked over to where their prisoner was, as the Major followed. Heidegger was there, along with Reeve, a few Triple-S agents, and the Major. "Where are your chutes guys?"  
  
Reeve spoke up…"We stay with the President sir."  
  
Rufus nodded…"Thanks…" Rufus thought to himself…two guns against Avalanche…do we stand a chance?  
  
"Midgar Forces One, you need to open up your fuel talk. It should be a red button above your status screen.  
  
Cid did as he asked. The large metal tube object was retracting from the plane, towards the MF1. "Alright Midgar Forces One, close distance. Nice and easy."  
  
The MF1 got into position, and the plane began to commence the re- fuelling.  
  
The Major watched the tracker intently. It was at 15,085 when the Major called out, "Alright, here we go!" A glass window protecting a lever, marked "Do not pull unless you really REALLY mean it", was shattered by the Major's elbow. He then reached in, and pulled the lever. The rear ramp began to open.  
  
"What the !@#$!?" Cid yelled out, as he looked to the Status Screen. It displayed the message "Parachute Ramp activated" All three looked at each other. Vincent yelled to Barret, the only free guy on hand. "Go check it! DO IT!"  
  
Back in the tailcone, it was a bit of chaos, as the stewards were one by one, leading the passengers off the plane.  
  
Barret rushed down the hallway, and charged right through the doors leading into the pressroom. He was shocked to find it was empty. He ran back, and yelled out as he passed the cockpit…"The hostages are gone!"  
  
By now, nearly half the people had gotten off, the parachutes letting them glide down like angels. The woman that had assisted Rufus was smiling, happy that her employer cared about his people so much. Tseng was counting the passengers as they made their way off the plane. "Okay, so far, twenty- seven chutes!"  
  
Barret was making his way down the corridor, when he was greeted with a locked door. He peered through the window. Sure enough, the hostages were there, slowly making their way off the plane. He had to act fast, if they only had a few hostages, their demands might not hold up, and Shinra might order the fighters to fire. He tugged at the door latch, then yelled in anger. Still clutching his gun, he looked about for something to pry the door open. His eyes caught sight of a small fire extinguisher. He grabbed it quickly, and jammed it into the door latch. He stood back, and fired on the extinguisher, causing it to explode, flinging the door open.  
  
The sudden explosion was felt by everyone, as numerous people, with and without parachutes fell off the plane. Tseng looked at the event. Only three parachutes were pulled. Even their prisoner fell from the plane.  
  
Rufus felt the impact as well, nearly falling off the plane. He held on for dear life as Barret rushed in.  
  
Back in the cockpit, the explosion had caused MF1 to lose it's momentum. The plane was starting to descend slowly, and it was taking the tanker down with it. Cid's inability to keep the plane level was showing on his face…"I can't hold her! I can't hold her!"  
  
"MF1! MF1! Break away! Break away!"  
  
The MF1 had tugged at the pipe too much, as it began leaking at the section attached to the tanker. The pipe was pulled out of the tank, still flowing. Gas was being poured all over the windshield of the plane. Cid and Vincent worried about whether it would hold.  
  
The pipe rubbed up against the plane, and metal to metal caused the leaking fuel to ignite, just as the MF1 began to descend. The flames rushed up the pipe, travelling by gas, and then reached the tanker. The tanker imploded from inside, the debris beginning to fall.  
  
Tseng barked into his radio…"Break formation NOW!"  
  
The F-15 fleet quickly broke formation and flew away from the plane in all directions.  
  
Rufus was holding on for dear life, as Barret held the remaining hostage. Rufus hanging on, Heideggar, the Major, and Reeve were all that were left. The Major moved towards Rufus, but Barret pointed his gun at him, still unsure of the identity of the man holding on.  
  
"Let me save him! He's the President for god's sake!!"  
  
Barret's eyes went wide. Their prize! "Go get him!"  
  
The Major quickly grabbed one of Rufus' hands, as the inferno of the tanker could be viewed behind them. Reeve advanced toward Rufus, but looked for Barret's approval. He nodded, and grabbed Rufus' other arm. Rufus was now flying in the air, the only thing keeping him in the plane was the help of his comrades. Heideggar grabbed Reeve's arms and tugged, all three men trying to pull Rufus back in. Eventually, they all fell back, they had pulled the President back onto the plane. Relieved, Barret picked up the phone in the rear, and spoke into it…  
  
"Dis is Barret. We now have the President!"  
  
END OF PART THREE 


	6. Part Four: Everything to Lose

MIDGAR FORCES ONE: PART FOUR  
  
TSENG WATCHED FROM HIS VANTAGEPOINT behind the MF1, still trying to figure out how to get aboard the plane. For all he knew, the President might now be dead, and the terrorists were also short on hostages. God knows Elena's death might not be far off. He spoke into his radio to Reno and Rude…"Cover for my guys, I'm going in!"  
  
"You're crazy boss!" Reno spoke back…"How in the hell are you going to get on?  
  
Tseng spoke back…"Open parachute door, good flying skills. Watch and learn."  
  
Tseng's F-15 was picking up speed, and using precision manoeuvres, managed to fly right behind the parachute ramp! Tseng opened up the cockpit, and due to the MF1 blocking the wind, keeping a steady balance, he hopped out, and climbed out of the plane, and into the MF1. Using a remote control he took out of his armani jacket, he placed the plane on AI mode. The plane flew back into formation with Reno and Rude, who both looked at each other. All they could say was "Wow", as Tseng reached into his jacket, and produced his weapon, a .44 magnum. He walked into the plane, not sure what he was getting into…  
  
*****  
  
"THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES ARE COUNTING TWENTY SEVEN SURVIVORS" General Southwood said to Scarlet. "They're also counting twenty-one dead…including one of the terrorists."  
  
Scarlet turned to her advisor and the SoD…"Losing hostages will make the terrorists more desperate…"  
  
Before Scarlet could continue, the speakerphone rang. As usual, everyone gathered round, as Scarlet answered it…"This is Scarlet…we're listening…"  
  
The phone spoke back…"I now hold hostage, the President of Shinra Inc."  
  
Most of the people lost their confidence…their only lead was as good as dead…  
  
"Soon, we shall enter the continent of Rocket Town…You will cease your military escort at the border. If you violate our airspace…I will execute a member of the first family. That is all…"  
  
The phone hung up, as Scarlet turned to the Air Force general. "Tell our fighters to back off!"  
  
The SoD walked up to the Attorney General who was enjoying a cup of tea…he spoke…"You said a Presidential Incapacity could be declared by a majority of the cabinet, would you sign it?"  
  
The Attorney General nodded…"Under the circumstances…"  
  
The SoD nodded slowly…"See who else would…"  
  
*****  
  
RUFUS DIDN'T REALLY ENJOY HAVING A GUN TO HIS CHEEK, but it was better than having the ammunition to your cheek. He was led with the others into the cockpit area, Barret and Rufus entering last. Elena looked up…The Major…Reeve…Heideggar…Rufus!??! She jumped from her chair, and ran up to hug him. They locked together for a few seconds before Barret pulled them apart. Elena ran back to her chair, as Barret and Cid duct-taped Rufus and Elena's hands like handcuffs, together. Rufus stood, looking to Vincent, who looked less than pleased. He walked towards him, then stopped about a metre from him…  
  
"You've been very busy downstairs…killing my men…" Using his hand with the metal guard, he slashed Rufus across the face, three large slashes appearing on his cheek. Elena screamed in surprise. Rufus was dazed for a moment, then looked back at him…  
  
Vincent, using his right hand, punched Rufus right in the face, sending him to his knees. Rufus held him down there by the neck and drew his pistol with his free hand. Elena yelled in protest, as Vince held the gun to Rufus' face  
  
Speaking coldly and calmly, Rufus tried to convince him to put the gun away…"Are you an idiot? I'm what you came for, you don't want to kill me!"  
  
Vince nodded, still very pissed off…"You know you're right. Doesn't mean in my rage I might accidentally shoot you. Just as well…"  
  
Rufus managed to stand up before him, his hands still duct-taped behind his back. "You don't want to kill me…" he decided to act as if he really didn't know what he wanted…"You want something…"  
  
With pistol still in hand, and the other hostages looking on helplessly, Vincent spoke…"Cloud, and Tifa."  
  
Rufus shook his head…"I can't do that! I can't do that!"  
  
Vincent's voice started quiet, then grew louder…"You are the leader of the world, then all of a sudden there are things you cannot do. Stop with your fuckin' LIES!" He slugged Rufus to the wall, a counter behind him. He rested his hands there for a moment, then felt something in his hands…it was a shard of glass. Figuring he had nothing to lose but his life, he began to saw the tape very slowly. Vincent once again held his gun to the President's head.  
  
"Your Mako Reactors are why AVALANCHE was created…you will suck all the energy from the planet...until all is lost…we could have solved your problem…would have cost thousands of lives...but then again, to you, a thousand dollars is worth more than a thousand lives?"  
  
Rufus grew quite agitated…"We were starting to look into other ideas…your leaders were apprehended for being terrorists! You can't honestly run a world running around, guns blazing, and expect everything to work out can you?!!?"  
  
Vincent decided to change the subject. He gestured to Barret, who then cocked his submachine gun, He pointed it to Elena, then Heideggar, and so on. Vincent picked up the phone, and held it in front of Rufus…"Call them…have them released…"  
  
Rufus paused for a moment…he then leaned his face forward, right in Vincent's face…"No….Never!"  
  
Vincent nodded, then quickly bolted from his spot. He quickly grabbed Elena by the arm, and put his gun to her head. Barret kept his submachine gun pointed at the others…Rufus shook his head…"Leave her out of this, this is between you and me."  
  
Vincent didn't move…"You lose a loved one…it hollows you out. Makes you willing…"  
  
Rufus grew worried, and scared…"We're soldiers Vincent…have you no honour?"  
  
"I'll count to five…one…"  
  
Rufus spoke to Elena, who was tearing like crazy…"Don't worry, everything will be fine…"  
  
"Two…."  
  
"You can't do this!"  
  
"Three…"  
  
Rufus acted on instinct…"I'll do it!"…he hung his head in shame…"I'll do it…"  
  
Vincent held Elena for a bit longer, then let her go back to her seat….  
  
*****  
  
THE ALL-PURPOSE JUNON BASE EVEN HAD IT'S OWN PRISON. Mostly, AVALANCHE terrorists were kept there. Rufus definatly didn't have his eyes open when he chose this place. It looked like a dungeon, made out of cement…up in the main office, a few of the high-ranking security guards were enjoying a batch of doughnuts, when the phone rang. The man who seemed to be in charge answered it…he then loosened his tie when he heard who it was…"Mr. President?"  
  
*****  
  
THE USUAL MESSENGER BOY RUSHED INTO THE ROOM, but rather than announce to all, he went straight for Scarlet and the SoD…"We just got an intercept…the President called Junon, and asked them to release Cloud and Tifa!" He left as soon as he finished.  
  
The SoD looked to Scarlet…"He can't do that!"  
  
Scarlet spoke back…"He must have no choice…"  
  
"We have a choice!" The SoD grabbed a file folder, and handed Scarlet the document that was inside. It was a document with the Shinra logo on it, with about twenty signatures. Scarlet immediately recognised them. She stared at it in shock…"I have the document with the majority of the cabinet, attesting to the President's incapacity. Sign it, and you can overrule it!"  
  
Scarlet didn't even bother to think…"No, I can't do that to Rufus…"  
  
The SoD grew tense…"We don't negotiate with terrorists! It's been our principle for god knows how long! Scarlet, Rufus isn't making this decision as a President, he's making it as a civilian and a lover! History will judge you by what you do, for god's sake sign it!"  
  
Scarlet took the document, and clutched the pen, looking for where she had to sign…she looked at it for a few moments, then put the pen back down, and placed the document back in the folder…"No…"  
  
*****  
  
TWO MAROON-SUITED GUARDS WALKED DOWN A HALLWAY in the Junon Prison. Rufus certainly didn't have his eyes open when he approved building this place. It looked like it was made entirely of cement, like an old fashioned dungeon. The two guards walked down the hallway of cells, until they reached a certain one, and stopped. One of them took out his keys, and unlocked the cell, sliding the door open. He looked to the two inside…"You are released…"  
  
*****  
  
"I CAN NOW CONFIRM, THAT CLOUD AND TIFA ARE IN THE process of being released!" The phone's in the Situation Room and the Cockpit, by different people. Vincent smiled, and nodded to Cid and Barret. "They're releasing them…"  
  
Rufus, still trying to cut through his duct tape, spoke to Vincent…"Now what?"  
  
Vincent spoke, quite pleased with himself…"Now we return to our homeland…and let Cloud and Tifa decide how best to use you…now that we know you are willing to negotiate…"  
  
Elena looked up…"You said you were going to release us…"  
  
"Forgive me. I lied."  
  
Rufus grew more anger. He was barely able to hold the shard correctly, cutting himself all over the place….  
  
*****  
  
THE TWO GUARDS WERE LEADING CLOUD AND TIFA down the hallway, towards the ground floor. The AVALANCHE prisoners were singing with glee, their own song. It had the tune of the Rufus Welcoming Ceremony from his Parade of Honour at Junon, but was entitled "Death to the Shinra"  
  
Vincent, still on the phone with whoever was his mole, spoke up to all of them…"Hey, listen to this…" He flicked the "All" switch on the intercom, as the singing of joy exploded onto the speakers. Rufus and Elena shuddered. They hated that song so much. Elena didn't like the fact that it was most likely the last song she'd ever hear.  
  
Vincent walked over to Cid, his pistol in his belt. He gave Cid a big hug, proud of what they accomplished. He turned around to walk over to Barret, but before he could, he was greeted by a haymaker from Rufus! They began to grapple and fight, as Vincent dropped his gun. Rufus slugged aside Vince, picked up the gun, and fired several times, close range, at Cid. The high power of the pistol killed Cid immediately, as Rufus dropped the pistol to confront Vincent.  
  
Barret had locked and loaded his submachine gun, and was pointing it at Rufus and Vincent, waiting for a clean shot. Suddenly, Rufus was in front of Vincent. Just as Barret was about to fire, Heideggar dove in front of Rufus, taking a 9mm shot to the chest. He fell over, not dead, but aching in pain.  
  
Rufus punched Vincent with such force, that he was sent flying towards the stairwell. Just as he was about to fall down, he grabbed Elena's hand, and dragged her down as well. Rufus kicked aside Barret, and grabbed his gun. He quickly emptied a few rounds into Barret as he tried to get back up, as the muscle man fell down, dead. Rufus quickly clambered downstairs with his gun in hand, looking about. He tried to shout over the music…  
  
"Elena!??! ELENA!??!" Rufus yelled. It was almost impossible to hear anything, but he managed to hear his name coming from downstairs. He made his way down as well, but was greeted by a few shots from Vincent's pistol. He quickly hid for cover…  
  
A man's voice boomed over the loudspeaker…"Our forces have arrived for the two! They'll be safe any time now!"  
  
Vincent yelled out, still holding his gun to Elena…"Do you hear that? It's almost over Mr.President!"  
  
Elena, thinking if she ever made it out of this alive, she was seriously going to retire…oh, where was that Tseng to rescue her when she needed him?  
  
"Vincent!" Rufus yelled…"Let her go!"  
  
"Not until Cloud and Tifa are safely away!"  
  
Elena yelled out to Rufus…"Call it off! Don't give them up!"  
  
Vincent yelled out after her…"If anything happens to them, your girlfriend dies!"  
  
Elena swallowed hard. She didn't like being threatened, or being called Rufus' girlfriend. She started to tire of that….  
  
Rufus shouted out…"VINCENT?" he heard no response…blast it, they had moved!  
  
In the tailcone, the rear still open, Vincent had a parachute strapped to his back. He was tearing the unused parachutes from the netting, and was throwing them off the plane. Unbeknownst to him, Rufus had slipped into the room, and hid behind a small wall. Just as Vincent had gotten rid of almost all the parachutes, Rufus appeared, his gun pointed directly at Vincent. As soon as he had done that, Vince held the gun right to Elena's head. She looked at Rufus…Vincent yelled…"Drop the gun!"  
  
After being ordered that several times, he dropped the gun to the floor. "You made a mistake, when you shot my pilot Mr.President! There's no- one left to fly the plane!" Vincent took the last parachute, and held it up for Rufus to see…"Your parachute!" Vincent tossed it over the side, and out of the plane. "No matter what…You loose! And I win! Bwa ha ha!"  
  
Elena had heard enough. She raised her taped hands and threw off Vincent's aim, then dove forward, as Rufus dove right at Vincent. The two scuffled on the floor, as Elena picked up Rufus' gun, and held it only by the handle.  
  
Rufus smashed Vincent's right hand against the floor, until his hold on the pistol loosened and fell off the plane. They rolled back away from the opening, and began to hold each other's throats. Vincent seemed to be winning the battle, but Rufus managed to keep Vincent a safe distance (i.e. three feet) from his neck, as he used his spare hand to grab a piece of netting still attached to the wall. He managed to wrap it around Vincent's neck, as the tide of the battle changed hands. Rufus kept him away, and swiftly, grabbed the ripcord on Vincent's parachute. His parachute flew out of the opening, but Rufus held him in place, face to face. Now, with the battle won, he said his last words to Vincent:  
  
"Get off my plane!"  
  
Rufus let go of Vincent, who flew back immediately. But as his neck was wrapped with the netting, he stopped quickly, as his neck snapped, crushing it. The netting eventually gave way, as the dead corpse of Vincent floated down through the clouds.  
  
Elena was ecstatic. She ran up and was hugged by Rufus. She still wished it was Tseng who saved the day, but he was back at HQ, probably panicking his brains out she thought.  
  
Rufus could have stayed forever, until a voice boomed over the music on the speakers…"They're leading the couple into the courtyard, they'll be ours in moments!"  
  
Elena quickly broke away from Rufus…"Quick! Call them off!" She yelled again as Rufus disappeared into the corridor. "Don't let them get away!"  
  
Rufus ran up the stairs, and right into the cockpit. He grabbed the phone…  
  
*****  
  
CLOUD AND TIFA WERE JUST EXITING THE MAIN DOORS of the prison. Hand in hand, they marched towards a helicopter AVALANCHE had sent for them. Several armed terrorists were guarding the chopper. They were halfway between the doors and the choppers when a siren sounded, and the spotlights were turned on. A megaphone yelled "Stop! Don't move!"  
  
Tifa and Cloud looked at each other, then ran. The snipers began firing at the duo as they ran towards the chopper as fast as they could. The terrorists began firing at the snipers, trying to protect their leaders, but it was a loosing battle.  
  
Tifa immediately shot her hands into the air to surrender, as Cloud made his way to the gates, his guards going down left and right. He had just grabbed the hand of the man ready to pull him into the chopper, when a sniper got a shot off, right into his back. Cloud's grip loosened as he fell to the pavement. He was dead…  
  
*****  
  
THE HEAD MAN AT THE PRISON WAS ON THE PHONE WITH SHINRA HQ. They were about to find out…  
  
"Madame Vice President! They almost got away! Did you hear me? Tifa surrendered! Cloud is dead!"  
  
The messenger boy rushed in, a look of extreme happiness on his face. "Its Midgar Forces One - We have re-taken the plane!"  
  
The Situation Room exploded with cheers, as several military officers threw their hats in the air. Toasts were done, hands were shaken, and hugs were exchanged.  
  
But it was not over yet, as the worst was about to come…  
  
END OF PART FOUR 


	7. Part Five: Die Another Day

MIDGAR FORCES ONE: PART FIVE  
  
THE JOY WAS ALL OVER THE MF1 COCKPIT, as the Major and Rufus shook hands. But then Rufus looked to Reeve, who was tending to Heideggar. He was not dead, but was in severe pain, and was loosing a fair amount of blood.  
  
Rufus then looked back to the Major. "You know how to fly this thing?"  
  
He shook his head, his voice worried…"No sir…"  
  
Rufus nodded, then turned to the cockpit…"Then come along, I'll need a co-pilot."  
  
"Of course sir…" He spoke as he followed.  
  
They both buckled into their respective seats…"How long since you've flown sir?"  
  
Rufus thought for a moment…"Quite a while…small planes. Never jets." He put on his headset-phone, and spoke into it. It was connected to the Situation Room…"Er…you guys got someone there that can help me fly this thing?"  
  
A voice replied, but it was not one he had heard previously…"Rufus, this is Colonel Jackson"  
  
"Hey Bob…"  
  
The Colonel nodded…"Alright, we've got to get you out of enemy territory…"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Okay, now should be a small screen, surrounded by LED lights and knobs, do you see it?"  
  
Rufus looked about, then spotted it…"Yeah"  
  
"Okay, that's your course setting. Now below that, there should be a knob surrounded by hash marks, I need to turn the knob clockwise until the screen says One-Two-Zero."  
  
Rufus did as he was told…"The plane's starting to turn!"  
  
"Yes Mr.President, this course will take you out of Rocket Town."  
  
Elena was caring for Heideggar for the moment, as Reeve examined the body of Cid. When no one was looking, he lifted the pistol from the body, and slipped it into his own holster.  
  
Back in the Situation room, the VP and the SoD were still quite pleased with their president. They looked over to a radar screen, which showed the position of the MF1, the F-15 squad…and another set of planes…curious, they got the attention of the two Generals…Scarlet pointed to the screen…"General, what's that?"  
  
The Air Force general answered…"Madame Vice President, that red dot represents MiG's…"  
  
The other general finished…"On a course to intercept Midgar Forces One!"  
  
The SoD added to the newfound threat…"Christ, they took off from an air base near Costa del Sol. The base commander there is loyal to AVALANCHE!!"  
  
The VP turned to the Air Force general…"Send out fighters into Rocket Town…order them to use any and all means to protect the President!" She then walked over to the Colonel, who was teaching Rufus how to fly the plane off of autopilot. She grabbed the phone.  
  
"Mr.President?"  
  
"Yeah Scarlet?"  
  
"We're tracking six MiG's closing in on your position! We're sending in the F-15's to protect you!"  
  
Rufus took off his headset…"Shit…"  
  
The Major looked to him…"Did she say MiGs?"  
  
Rufus nodded…"Yeah, she said MiGs." Rufus looked to the others in the other rooms…"You guys better sit down and put a seatbelt on…."  
  
*****  
  
THE F-15 FLEET WAS PATROLLING THE BORDER OF ROCKET TOWN when they received the order. Reno spoke on his radio…"Okay, we have clearance to execute! Open the burners and push it!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, the fighters were travelling at massive speeds towards the MF1's position...Rude spoke to Reno...  
  
"Did you tell them about Tseng yet?"  
  
Reno was surprised…"Me? I thought you were supposed to tell them!"  
  
They both spoke in unison…"Uh-oh…"  
  
*****  
  
RUFUS AND THE MAJOR WERE LOOKING ON, praying that the good guys got here before certain death did. Rufus spoke into his mic..."So these MiGs, how far away are they?"  
  
The status screen began to beep repeatedly. It displayed the message "Radar Lock". Rufus spoke back into the mic…"Never mind…"  
  
The MiG squadron had acquired a lock with Midgar Forces One. One of the jets, released a homing missile at the MF1, as the Major was frantically trying to counter it.  
  
As when the Shinra fired on the plane before, the plane had another countermeasure ready. A series of flares were dropped from the plane. The plane dove and banked left, as the missile went flying past. The Major jolted upon sight of the missile….  
  
He spoke into his headset. The entire series of radio chatter was being heard back at HQ…"TURK flight - this is M-F-1, we are under missile attack! Where the hell are you?"  
  
Reno yelled into his radio, sweat pouring from his forehead…"ETA two minutes!"  
  
Rufus, still trying to level the plane, spoke…"We may not be here in two minutes!"  
  
The very jet that had fired upon MF1 closed distance and began it's attack run. Using it's cannons, it began to fire at the tailcone. The tail was a tattered mess when he was finished, as he moved towards the wings. He only got a few shots off before he was forced to move, all the shots missing but one, that shot striking the left-most engine. Rufus looked out…"Shit, we've got an engine on fire! Number four engine is on fire!"  
  
Col. Jackson shouted a solution…"Pull the fire handle, above the status screen!"  
  
The Major did as they were told. The plane began to tilt slightly…  
  
"We're turning Bob!"  
  
"Left rudder! You have to compensate!"  
  
The Turk flight was almost in position…Reno spoke, the honorary squad leader…"Okay y'all, everyone lock a bandit!"  
  
All five fighters locked their missiles on the MiGs. It was like a game of chicken, but at extreme long range…"Okay everyone…and…Fox Three!"  
  
All five released one missile each into the air, as they rushed towards their targets. Two of the missiles hit their targets, reducing them to flaming wreckage. The flight quickly got into an attack formation to eliminate the rest. Rufus turned back to the others…"Hey hey! Good guys are here!"  
  
"Midgar Forces One, this is Reno McMahon, in forwarding command…"  
  
Elena thought for a second…wasn't Tseng the leader?  
  
"Bug out west, we'll cover you!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
As all the fighters prepared to go into their aerial dogfight, they failed to notice one MiG on MF1's tail…  
  
Rude yelled out…"Boss! You got one on your tail!"  
  
As if waiting for that statement, the MiG fired a missile towards the MF1…  
  
The Major looked to the status screen…his heart sank…"We've lost countermeasures!"  
  
Reno looked about from his seat…what the? Tseng's jet was flying straight for the missile! Must be the autopilot…he didn't want to say it, but he had to…"Tseng's going in!"  
  
Tseng's jet was closing in on the missile…the missile was maybe twenty metres from the plane when Tseng's jet rammed the missile, destroying both of them immediately…  
  
Reno barked out…"Tseng is down!"  
  
Elena overheard that…her eyes swelled with tears…  
  
The MiGs were starting to break formation…one of them yelled out "Retreat!"  
  
"Not so fast, you son of a bitch!" Reno yelled, as his plane flew behind the apparent captain of the MiG flight. He let loose a missile, which destroyed the MiG in no time at all.  
  
The F-15s got back into standard escort formation with MF1. Reno checked his radar…the MiGs were backing off!  
  
"The rest of 'em are backing off! We're clear!"  
  
Both Rufus and the Major high-fived, as they failed to notice Elena sobbing quietly in corner…"Tseng…no…you can't be…I loved you…" Reeve being the only non-incapacitated male left, held her reassuringly…  
  
Rufus played a bit around with the flight controls…he spoke into his headset…"Bob, you still there?"  
  
"Yes, what is it Mr. President?"  
  
"We've got a problem…my rudder is sluggish…  
  
Reno spoke…"Let me take a look at it sir…"  
  
His jet flew around to survey the damage MF1 had taken…he stopped to look at the tailcone…"Oh man…Sir, you're looking pretty bad from up here…do you have any elevator control?"  
  
Rufus tested it…"Sluggish too…plus we're still losing fuel…"  
  
"Okay…" Reno started…"Sirs, we have a problem…Midgar Forces One has been badly hit…with the damage they've sustained, there's no way they can land…" Reno moved his jet until it his cockpit was in clear view of Rufus'. "I'll stay on your wing sir. Just take it straight until we figure out what to do…sir?"  
  
He looked to Rufus…Rufus looked back…Reno saluted…"You did great sir."  
  
Rufus paused, then saluted back…  
  
The VP, SoD, and both generals were standing in front of the radar projection…the SoD spoke…  
  
"They're out of parachutes, they can't land and they're running out of fuel…"  
  
Scarlet added…"There must be something we can do to help…"  
  
The Air Force general looked to the radar…he saw a yellow dot, the same colour as the F-15s and MF1…"Is that the Air Force Gelnika?"  
  
The other general nodded…"Yeah why?"  
  
The generals looked at each other…"I just had a wild idea…"  
  
*****  
  
"TIMING IS CRITICAL, START HEADING NORTH. You'll receive detailed instructions en route." Squawked over the radio of the Gelnika's radio. The pilot did as he was ordered…"Gelnika 2-4 acknowledges."  
  
By now Rufus had gone to check up on the others…Elena, her tears still leaking tears, rushed into Rufus' arms…"It's not fair…not my Tsengy…"  
  
All Rufus could do was stand, and hold Elena close…looked like their relationship was over. Ah well, there was always the Postmaster General…  
  
*****  
  
A LARGE CROWD HAD GATHERED OUTSIDE OF THE SHINRA BLDG, many concerned citizen, others members of the press. Many people were handing around lit candles, praying for their President's safety…a reporter was doing a report for MBC  
  
"As you can see, hundreds of people have gathered here to pray and await word on the President and his friends. They have made it out of enemy territory, but MBC has learned that Midgar Forces One is badly damaged, and virtually un-landable. Hope is starting to run out, but the Shinra claim there is a mid-air rescue under way…Faxanadu Sheridan, MBC News."  
  
*****  
  
THE REMINANTS OF THE F-15 FLEET BROKE FORMATION away from MF1, as the Gelnika arrived on the scene. They started to get into position, above and ahead of the MF1, as daybreak emerged. Rufus and the Major were in the cockpit…finally, they were getting off this hunk of junk. The Major swore that IF he got off this plane, he was definitely going to retire and publish an autobiography.  
  
The Situation room was tense. The PressRoom was filled with reporters. A speaker was brought in by Hojo, so the press could listen in on the radio chat. The voice of Col. Jackson was heard first…"Gelnika 2-4, they're almost out of fuel!"  
  
"Gelnika 2-4 acknowledges."  
  
Rufus looked out to Reeve…"Go get the door."  
  
Reeve nodded, as he walked down the stairs, and toward the front of the plane. He didn't have to walk far before he reached a door leading outside. He wrapped his arm around a large handle near the door. He lifted the door latch, and pressed a button on the door. The door opened, and flew directly off of the plane.  
  
The rear cargo bay door of the Gelnika opened up. A soldier was strapped into a long cable, ready to start his mid-air flight towards MF1. They prepped him, and when they deemed themselves ready, they began to unravel the cable, the man slowly drifting towards MF1. The Major was at the controls. The soldier was almost near the door, when the right-most engine died…  
  
"Gelnika 2-4" The Major started…"We've just lost another engine."  
  
"Gelnika acknowledges. Midgar Forces One, if you loose any more engines, sacrifice altitude to maintain airspeed!"  
  
Reeve had just caught a glimpse of the soldier, as he reached out an arm to pull him in. After a brief moment of pulling, he managed to get the soldier into the plane. He took the cable and attached it to one of the handles inside the doorframe. "Where's the President?" He spoke in a military voice, as he turned to Reeve.  
  
Reeve pointed to the stairwell…"Up in the cockpit!"  
  
The soldier ran up the stairs, and greeted the President and the Major in the cockpit. He saluted.  
  
"Sir, it's time to go!"  
  
"But who's going to fly the plane?"  
  
"I'll take care of that sir!"  
  
The pilot made himself comfy in the pilot's chair, as the Gelnika sent down two more men, who boarded quickly.  
  
The Gelnika spoke into their radio. The press and the politicians started to feel a bit better, as they heard the news. "Okay, Gelnika 2-4 is moving into the receiver position!"  
  
The Gelnika lowered their altitude, and took place behind the MF1.  
  
One of the soldiers held a harness for the President, but Rufus shook his head…"Elena first!"  
  
"But sir! I have orders to take-"  
  
"Elena first!"  
  
Elena, still all worked up over Tseng, was all strapped in, ready to go. She looked to Rufus, not smiling, but Rufus patted her on the back…"Tseng'll be with you. Always."  
  
She managed to get a small smile going, as the soldier strapped in with her jumped off the plane. Elena quickly shut her eyes and shrieked for her life, as the cable guided them down to the Gelnika. They arrived, as the soldiers pulled them in. The clouds beneath them disappeared, as the ocean was clearly in view now.  
  
The last soldier, aside from the one in the cockpit, held out a harness for Rufus, but Rufus shook his head, and pointed to Heideggar, who was still bleeding, not quite as much, from the earlier incident. "Him next, he's wounded!"  
  
Reeve managed to guide him towards the soldier, but Heideggar managed to blurt out to the President as he passed him…"No, you go…"  
  
Rufus shook his head and smiled…"You're getting off this hellhole!"  
  
As with before, the soldier and Heideggar were making their way down the cable, but misfortune struck again as the only engine on the right died. The MF1 began to slip beneath the Gelnika, the soldier and Heideggar simply bobbing in the middle. "Midgar Forces One, you're sinking too fast! We only have time for one more retrieval, Get the President out of there!"  
  
The pilot shoved the plane into auto, and made his way close to the door. Rufus was putting his harness on out of boredom. The pilot shouted to be heard over the wind…"Time to go Mr.President!"  
  
Rufus finished with his harness…"What about the other team?"  
  
The soldier shook his head, as he adjusted his harness…"There's no time for the other team! I have orders to take you!"  
  
Rufus shook his head, and yelled…"No! We're all going!"  
  
"That's impossible sir! I have to take you!"  
  
"Sir!" The Major started…"It's time to get you off this plane! Go sir, go!"  
  
Everyone was still for a moment…all except Reeve, who was out of the sight of everyone…  
  
A gunshot was heard, as blood splashed all over the doorframe. The pilot fell out of the plane, already dead. Rufus and the Major looked to him in shock…the Major yelled out…"It was you?!!?"  
  
Reeve nodded slowly, pistol gripped with both hands. He fired at the Major's right shoulder, as he reeled for a moment in pain. His dying body fell onto Reeve, as he put the pistol to his heart and fired, the bullet travelling through him, coming to rest in the wall. The dead body of the Major fell to the ground. Reeve, slightly covered in blood, pointed the pistol then to Rufus, who was holding the last strap for the cable. The MF1 was coming closer and closer to the water…  
  
"I trusted you with my life!"  
  
"So will the next President! Now give me the strap!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Reeve was about to fire the pistol, but was unable to when a much louder and stronger sounding shot was heard. Reeve fell at the President's feet, he was dead. Rufus looked down at the body, then at the assassin. Tseng raised the magnum to his mouth, and blew off the smoke, smiling…  
  
"Boss, about that raise I've been asking for…"  
  
"Granted!"  
  
They both looked to the water below, then the handle the cable was attached to. The weight of the MF1 was starting to pull the Gelnika down with it. The handle started to loosen.  
  
Tseng dove at the handle, and held it for a moment, but lost his footing when it detached from the plane. Rufus anticipating this, dove at Tseng's legs, as the MF1 plunged towards the sea below. It skimmed the surface for a moment, then began to roll, and split into several pieces…and the people in the Gelnika eyed the cable…two men, one hanging on for dear life, the other hanging onto the other.  
  
The radio cracked…"Midgar Forces One is down!"  
  
All of Midgar was silent. The Situation Room. The Press Room. The Shinra Bldg. Courtyard where the citizens had gathered. A voice spoke back…"Do you have the President?"  
  
Still unsure of their mystery passengers, they replied…"Stand-by!"  
  
Elena was sulking in a corner, not paying any attention…"First Tseng, and now Rufus…any guy I'm around dies…if I were these soldiers, I'd run…"  
  
The two were hanging on as best they could…the Gelnika began reeling them in. All held their breaths.  
  
They managed to pull the two onto the plane! Rufus and Tseng managed to get to their feet, as they closed the parachute door. One man yelled into the radio…"Gelnika 2-4 is changing call signs: Gelnika 2-4 is now M-F- 1!"  
  
A unanamous string of yelling and screaming errupted from Midgar as the people were rejoicing. The bunch gathered outside danced around with glee, toasting with either drinks or their candles. The reporters in the press room stood and threw their notepads in the air, some even going as far as to shake the hands of their competitors in the newspaper business. The Situation Room exploded with even more rejoicing than before. The VP, SoD, the two generals, and Scarlet's advisor were smiling.  
  
Scarlet reached into the file folder, and stared at the document for a moment…she then quickly proceeded to tear it into shreds, placing the pieces in the file folder. The SoD gave her thumbs up, not bothering to think of the mess that would have happened if they had given up. Scarlet thought to herself…"Oh shoot, I should have kept those names…what a lucky guy Rufus is, he gets to fire half his cabinet…" She smiled, and began to cackle with glee…"Kya ha ha!"  
  
Rufus turned to Elena, but shook Tseng's hand. Tseng also looked at Elena…Rufus spoke purposely loud enough to be heard by Elena…"Good work Tseng!"  
  
Elena pulled her teary red face from her blanket, and looked up to see the man of her dreams. Pushing soldiers aside, she leaped into Tseng's embrace, and held onto him tightly…"My hero!"  
  
Tseng padded Elena's back, as he looked to Rufus. Rufus took off his white jacket, and placed it around Tseng and Elena…"She's all yours, that's your raise." Tseng smiled back, only for a moment, as Elena burried her face in his chest, as he looked down on her. Rufus stared at the ceiling, shaking various hands at the same time. He spoke to himself…"There's always the Postmaster General…"  
  
One of the soldiers looked to Rufus…"But the Postmaster General is my brother!"  
  
"He's fired."  
  
The remnants of the F-15 fleet flew into formation with the honorary MF1 as they flew into the new dawn…  
  
THE END 


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:  
  
Tseng and Elena went on to have by far, the most romantic relationship Midgar had ever seen, even going as far as to donate a part of their paycheques to charity.  
  
Heideggar spent a week in intensive care at Midgar General Hospital, where he made a full recovery. Went on to write an autobiography entitled "I Took a Bullet For The President", which spent an entire year on the top spot of the Midgar Times' Best-seller List.  
  
Scarlet decided that that night of tension was enough politics to fill three lifetimes, and stepped down as the Vice President of Shinra Inc, to let her advisor take the spot. She now enjoys being the advisor to both the Vice President, Secretary of Defence, and the new girl at the Kinky Kitten Tavern.  
  
The Secretary of Defence and about twenty other people kissed their desk-jobs goodbye, and found themselves new lines of work as they re-opened Tifa's Seventh Heaven as "The Aftermath CafÃ©"  
  
Reno and Rude decided carrying around guns and wearing cool suits were more fun than flying fighter jets, and went back to their jobs in the Turk/Marshal division.  
  
The Postmaster General enjoyed her new promotion, more so the clauses that Rufus put in her contract, stating that  
  
She had to go out on at least one date with the President  
  
Her new office would be moved next to his  
  
Rufus went on to get re-elected, as his father would have done before him. His first act besides firing half his cabinet, was to have a new Midgar Forces One built, which would only guarded by his most trusted allies, the Turks, including the newest member, Tifa Lockheart  
  
Tifa Lockheart, after being released soon after the complete destruction of AVALANCHE, was approached by Reno McMahon regarding a job application for the Turks. After both being charged with public nudity inside the Aftermath CafÃ©, Tifa was given her new job.  
  
Both Generals went off and found themselves jobs less connected to the military, such as blasting apart Jenova Witnesses' heads and getting paid for it.  
  
Cloud's dead body can now be viewed at the Midgar Republican Party Headquarters from 9am to 5pm, Monday through Friday.  
  
  
  
THE REAL END 


End file.
